I'll Survive
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Patty decide que ya no es más una niña a la que pueden manejar a su antojo. Recita un conjuro en voz alta y se ve en un mundo que no es el suyo. ¿Aprenderá a sobrevivir en el pasado?
1. Nací para esto

_**Bienvenidos** a uno de mis proyectos personales. De nuevo, me arriesgo a llevar tres fics abiertos e intentar ir publicándolos. Pero mi coco da para mucho y pensar es lo que mejor se me da. De nuevo, bienvenidos a este fic de Embrujadas, algo totalmente conocido y desconocido para mí :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Personajes de Embrujadas, ya sabéis quienes son vuestros propietarios. Constance M. Burge os a creado, simplemente pongo ahora yo la trama en una nueva aventura._

* * *

><p><em>"We were born for this"<em>

_Paramore_

Llovía a cántaros aquel día. Un día de otoño típico de San Francisco. Dos jóvenes, de apenas de 16 años, reían abrazados bajo un gran paraguas. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, pero poco les importaba el tiempo mientras estuvieran juntos.

-Patty, no sé cómo lo haces-La muchacha le miro divertida-Te arriesgas a que tu madre te castigue más aún, solo para estar conmigo.

-Un castigo pasajero al que puedo oponer resistencia escapándome por mis rincones secretos.

-Y luego me preguntan el por qué te elegí a ti.

Se dieron un beso dulce, de esos que a Patty le gustaban tanto y que su novio, Caleb, le encantaba darle. Con solo 15 años ya habían formado una pareja digna de admiración. Se movían los dos juntos y si alguno de ellos no podía acudir a su cita de diaria por algún castigo, se escapaban y vagaban por el barrio hasta llegar a su escondite.

-Debió de ser por mi cabezonería y mi gran carácter explosivo.

-Pero tú eres mi bomba preferida, recuérdalo.

Habían llegado frente a una casa bastante alta, de tres pisos al menos. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban iluminadas por las luces interiores. Abrazados, se volvieron a besar con pasión, mojándose levemente porque el paraguas se había ladeado.

-Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell, entra en este mismo instante a casa.

Patty ni siquiera miró a su madre, que estaba esperándola en la puerta, con su padre, sus hermanos y sus tías detrás. Volvió a besar a Caleb, pasando sus brazos tras su cuello y se separó de él.

-Lo bueno se acaba, pero mañana nos veremos.

-Coge el paraguas Patty, es tuyo…

-Yo no soy la que tiene que volver a casa andando.

Una sonrisa sincera y un apretón de manos fue la auténtica despedida. Patty salió de la protección del gran paraguas y anduvo con naturalidad hasta llegar junto a su familia. Roland esperó a que cerrasen la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hacías en la calle, cuando te había castigado?

-Solo paseaba, como la gente normal.

-¡No es de gente normal escaparse por la noche sin que nadie sepa nada!-Gritó angustiada su madre-Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa…

-Estaba con Caleb, ya que este es el único momento del día en que puedo verle-Le reprochó con vehemencia Patty-¡Ya sé protegerme mamá! ¡No soy una niña!

-¡Qué puedas hacer un par de chispas no significa que tengas el poder suficiente para protegerte!

-Caleb estaba conmigo, no me iba a pasar absolutamente nada.

Piper no sabía lo que debía hacer con su hija. Intentaba controlarla, pero siempre se escapaba por algún lado. No se daba cuenta de que ella no era una adolescente normal, tenía poderes. Chris y Wyatt miraban con pena a su hermana, sabían lo que era no poder salir de casa con normalidad gracias a los demonios que les perseguían. Pero ellos no habían pasado por lo mismo que ella, ya que habían descubierto sus poderes a una temprana edad y los habían sabido controlar. Pero ella era diferente. Patty no era mitad Luz Blanca. Era simplemente bruja. No podía curarse, ni orbitar, ni nada que la pudiera salvar.

-Vamos Piper, solamente quiere salir de esta casa para vivir con normalidad-Paige intentó mediar también en favor a su sobrina-No creo que haya un demonio detrás de cada esquina.

-Ella no controla sus poderes Paige, no sabría enfrentarse a un demonio o vete tú a saber qué cosa.

-Sé muchas más cosas de las que vosotros creéis.

Patty sacudió su cabeza. Phoebe, Paige y Piper la miraron, apenas se acordaban de que a su alrededor estaba su familia.

-Sube a tu cuarto y mañana hablaremos-La ordenó Piper señalando la escalera, estiró una de sus manos hacia su hija-Dame las llaves y el MP3, no voy a dejar que te distraigas allí adentro y mucho menos de que tengas una oportunidad de salir de la casa.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca me escuchas-Sacó los objetos de su cazadora y los puso en la mano de su madre-Intenta darte cuenta de lo que me pasa antes de gritarme y prohibirme cosas…

En un movimiento inesperado, la mano de Piper voló hacia la mejilla de Patty. Ésta apenas se inmutó, sino todo lo contrario, acabó la frase con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, escupiéndolo como veneno.

-…Por que no consigues nada haciéndolo.

-¡Piper!-Gimieron Phoebe y Paige mientras que Leo y los demás apartaban la vista, sin tener palabras para intervenir.

Patty echó una última mirada al vestíbulo y subió con rapidez las escaleras. Olvidó por completo que su cuarto estaba en la segunda planta y abrió la puerta del ático. Intentó controlar los sollozos que se apoderaron de ella. Pero las lágrimas bajaban con fiereza por su rostro. Nunca, en toda su vida, su madre la había dado una bofetada. En el fondo sabía que se la merecía, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-Todos me queréis proteger-Murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta-Pero no os dais cuenta de que yo puedo hacerlo, siempre ha sido igual.

Se levantó con furia del suelo. Abrió el libro de las Sombras en una página al azar, pero algo le decía que esa página era la que buscaba. Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, que impedían que viera perfectamente. Quizás ahí encontrara respuestas a las preguntas que dominaban sus pensamientos. Intentaría averiguar el por qué se comportaban con ella como si fuera una figura de cristal.

-Sin saber el momento ni el lugar, dame la capacidad de averiguar. Por qué mi vida debe estar entre estas cuatro paredes a las que llamo hogar.

Fue un fogonazo de luz que aturdió a Patty por unos segundos. Tuvo la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía y volvía a aparecer bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos esperando estar en el lugar adecuado. Pero se encontró con que no se había movido ni un centímetro de la casa. Enfadada, cerró el libro de las Sombras y se puso a pasear con nerviosismo por el ático. No iba a bajar por nada del mundo a su cuarto, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

-Estúpido libro, apenas me has sacado de la casa…

Escuchó pasos apresurados subir por las escaleras. Con rapidez, divisó un par de baúles tapados con una sábana y se escondió detrás de ellos. Se asomó para ver a quien pertenecían los pasos y se extrañó al ver a tres mujeres de mediana edad, una de ellas con un bebé en brazos, entrar al ático. Comenzaron a ojear el libro como si fuera suyo. Patty estaba a punto de gritarles que no tocaran el libro, que era de su familia, cuando escuchó.

-Tiene que haber algo Paige, no podemos dejar que se acerquen a Wyatt-Exclamó desesperada la morena con el pelo más largo.

-Tranquila Piper, ese demonio no creo que se acerque hasta dentro de mucho-La que tenía el cabello castaño pasó con rapidez las páginas del libro, como sabiendo que encontraría en ellas.

-Les patearemos el culo en cuanto se acerquen-Comentó la de la izquierda, con el pelo más corto que las otras dos-La tía Phoebe no dejará que te pase nada malo, Wyatt.

Esas tres mujeres eran su madre y sus tías respectivamente. Pero estaban mucho más jóvenes de lo que ella las recordaba. Se inclinó un poco más, para tener una mejor vista de ellas, cuando golpeó una lámpara con el pie. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo y cerró los ojos rezando para que no la vieran.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Oyó preguntar a su tía Phoebe.

-Habrá sido algún bicho o algo, no pasa nada-Le restó importancia Paige.

-Lo que nos faltaba, bichos en el ático-Farfulló su joven madre enfadada.

Patty esperó a que abandonaran el ático para salir de su escondite. Esta vez, no se merecía un tortazo, se merecía una paliza entera.


	2. Recuérdame

**_Vuelvo con el segundo capítulo_**_ de I'll Survive :) Espero que os guste como va quedando aunque no actualice tan rápido y seguido. Pero comprender que mañana, o sea, día 1 de Septiembre, debo hacer un examen. No tuve casi tiempo de hacer el capítulo y me siento orgullosa de haberlo acabado. Gracias a las 4 personas que me han dejado los primeros 4 review, os lo iré agradeciendo en cada capítulo (:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Charmed son de quien tengan que ser. Constance M. Burge se merece un gran aplauso por crearlos y otro a los actores, por encarnarlos._

* * *

><p>"<em>When I will see you again?<em>

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word to said"_

_Adele_

-Muy bien Patricia, la has cagado hasta el fondo-Patty se golpeó tres o cuatro veces la frente con fuerza-Mamá te va a matar, papá te estrangulará, Chris y Wyatt te pisotearán y las tías te desearán que mueras entre horribles sufrimientos…Pero reconoce que esta vez la has cagado.

Intentó pensar que haría ahora. Ese no era su tiempo, eso estaba claro. Su madre le había dicho muchísimas veces que si se viaja al pasado y se cambia algo, puede ser catastrófico. Estaba perdida. Tenía que aprender a mantenerse cerca del libro y de la casa. Maldice el momento en que leyó ese hechizo en voz alta. No sabe a quién ha salido, si a su padre o a su madre.

-Ya lo decía tía Pheebs, siempre sería una central de energía a rebosar-Rió por lo bajo al captar el doble sentido de lo que había dicho-Y en mucho no se ha equivocado.

Con todo el cuidado posible, para que no la oyeran en el piso de abajo, colocó algunos baúles y otros muebles de manera que fuera un escondite perfecto. Por lo menos, hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sentó en su pequeña fortaleza y vació los bolsillos de su chaqueta junto a lo que había dentro de la funda de su inseparable cámara. Una linterna de bolsillo, un par de chocolatinas, la cámara, su cartera y, como siempre lo llevaba en la bolsa, el cargador de la cámara.

-Creo que me comeré media chocolatina para aguantar por la noche-Comentó en voz baja abriendo el papelito dorado que recubría el dulce.

Al acabar, hizo una especie de almohada con la bolsa de la cámara y la camisa que llevaba. Dejó sus cosas amontonadas en un mismo sitio en aquel reducido espacio y se tapó con la chaqueta. Que ni siquiera era suya, era de Caleb. Cuando volviera a su tiempo le daría las gracias por dársela, ya que al estar forrada de borrego por dentro, no permitía que el frío entrase. Pensó por primera vez, que en estos momentos estaba ella sola. Ni su madre, ni su padre, ni sus hermanos, ni sus tías…No tenía a ninguno ahora. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

-Nosotras nos vamos a trabajar Chris-Informó Piper al joven luz blanca-¿Podrías cuidar de Wyatt hasta que vuelva una de nosotras?

-Vale-Aceptó el chico mirando al bebé.

Paige, Piper y Phoebe salieron de la casa. Chris dejó lo que estaba haciendo y decidió subir al ático. Anoche había notado la presencia de alguien más en la casa, una presencia poderosa. Cogió a Wyatt en brazos y subió con rapidez por las escaleras. Se plantó en mitad del ático y alzó una de sus manos. Se concentró y consiguió vislumbrar el lugar donde se escondía aquella persona. Puso a Wyatt en su espalda y apartó la sábana que cubría los muebles. Observó cómo una joven de, como máximo, 16 años dormía profundamente tapada con una chaqueta. Su cabello castaño claro largo caía sobre su cara. Chris cogió una cartera de encima de un montón de objetos y la abrió, sorprendiéndose con los datos de un carnet de identidad.

-Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell-Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-Leo Wyatt y Piper Halliwell.

Pensó rápidamente en que él solo tenía a Wyatt como hermano. O por lo menos en su futuro así era. La idea de otro futuro donde su madre había tenido una niña, le hizo sonreír, pero debía averiguar qué es lo que hacia aquí.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres tú?

Tenía la voz congestionada ya que se había levantado de golpe. Sus ojos color café, iguales a los de Piper, le miraron de arriba abajo.

-Debería preguntarte yo, el porqué de que estés aquí…Patricia.

La chica vio su cartera en manos de Chris y se la arrebató enseguida. Recogió su cámara de fotos profesional del suelo y la metió en su bolsa junto a los demás objetos que había a su alrededor.

-Parece que ya sabes quién soy…Pero no sé si me creerías-Lo soltó con un sarcasmo, que hizo que Chris no dudara del vínculo que les unía.

-Bueno, pues yo te explico primero quien soy y luego te toca a ti-Patricia asintió, desperezándose-Yo vengo del futuro, para cambiarlo o por lo menos el futuro de donde yo vengo. Soy Chris, tu "probablemente" hermano. Allí, todo es diferente. Mamá está muerta y papá no me cuidó como se debía, aparte de que Wyatt se volvió malvado.

-Yo también vengo del futuro Chris, pero mi futuro es aún más diferente. Wyatt, mi Chris y yo somos "felices" por así decirlo junto a mamá y papá y ninguno de los tres es malvado. Yo solamente estoy aquí para descubrir porque en me tratan todavía como si tuviera 3 años en vez de casi 16.

Ambos se quedaron impresionados por las declaraciones que estaban haciendo. Chris pensó, que sí ella estaba allí, era porqué lo que había ido a hacer al pasado había salido bien, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. Chris tragó en seco y tomó la mano de su "hermana" del futuro para decir:

-Pues te ayudaré a volver a tu futuro lo más pronto posible

-Gracias Chris…Eres igual de amable conmigo hasta viniendo de un futuro diferente.

El pequeño bebé miró a la chica con curiosidad y alzó sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella. Chris le cogió y con cuidado se lo puso en los brazos a Patricia. Observó cómo su hermano se acomodó en el pecho de su hermana y enrolló una de sus manitas en el largo cabello de ella.

-Parece que le gustas, Patricia-Comentó con una sonrisa sincera Chris.

-Llámame Patty, que eso de Patricia es muy largo-Patty abrazó a Wyatt, sintiendo el calorcito que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo-Como no le voy a gustar, seré su hermana pequeña dentro de unos años.

Los dos rieron ante la respuesta. La verdad es que Chris le parecía gracioso, el que tres hermanos estuvieran unidos en el pasado, viniendo de futuros diferentes dos de ellos. Poniéndose serio, Chris comenzó a idear un plan.

-Debemos encontrar la forma de que vuelvas a tu futuro. Pero para eso, tienes que estar cerca del libro y de la casa.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero el caso es que no pueden descubrir quién soy, al igual que no pueden saber quién eres tú.

-Puedes ser mi nueva protegida…Y no sería ninguna mentira, ya que te he podido sentir desde que llegaste aquí.

-Me parece buena idea, lo único es mi nombre-Patty frunció el ceño y torció la boca-Podrían descubrirme, ya que hay una Patricia en común y esa es la abuela.

-Es verdad, así que podrías adoptar tu segundo nombre-Patty hizo un mohín de disgusto-Cómo Elizabeth es muy largo, lo podríamos acortar…¿Te gusta Ellie?

-Mejor que Elizabeth-Murmuró acariciando la cabeza de Wyatt, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos-No me gusta para nada ese nombre.

Los dos bajaron, dispuestos a esperar a las hermanas en el salón. Wyatt volvió a los brazos de Chris en cuanto se sentaron en el sillón del salón. Patty miró unas cuantas fotos que había en su cámara, de fiestas familiares y de Caleb, hasta que se quitó el bolso y se colgó la cámara al cuello.

-¿Puedo haceros una foto? Digo a ti y a Wyatt-Chris asintió apretando a su hermano entre sus brazos-Es una oportunidad muy buena.

Se levantó y con todo el cuidado posible, sacó la foto. Patty sintió como una sensación que nacía en su estómago y crecía hasta llegar hasta su garganta se apoderaba de ella cuando vio de nuevo la foto. Para ella, era perfecta.

-¿Tan mal hemos salido?-Preguntó Chris con una sonrisa.

-No, no es eso…Es solo que es perfecta.

Patty volvió a hundirse en el sofá del salón frente a Chris. Comenzó a ojear, otra vez, las fotos. Vio una en la que salían Caleb y ella, de la noche anterior, que hizo que tocara la mejilla de su novio a través de la pequeña pantalla. Se preguntó mentalmente que estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento. Lo más probable es que estuviera en clase. Apretó el botón y la imagen cambió a una de hace un par de meses. Alguno había cogido su cámara y había hecho una foto de su madre y ella juntas, en la cocina. Algo tenía que haber sacado a ella. Ambas estaban removiendo algo en unos boles blancos, la una al lado de la otra.

-Aquí parece que todo es perfecto entre nosotras-Murmuró apagando la cámara.

Una solitaria lágrima cruzó su mejilla. Y pensar que lo último que habían hecho las dos antes de que ella fuese al pasado, fue gritarse.

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias, señora Findley-Dijo Piper al audífono-Dígale a Caleb que se pasé por casa cuando salga del instituto.<p>

Colgó el teléfono y se puso contra la pared. Resbaló hasta el suelo y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. No podía estar pasando esto. Su hija había desaparecido la noche anterior.

-Cariño, levántate del suelo-Dijo Phoebe sentándose junto a su hermana-Vamos al salón con los demás, intenta calmarte.

-No puedo Phoebe, simplemente no puedo-Farfulló Piper sintiendo como las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas dolían como puñales-No puedo estar allí y hacer como si todo fuera bien.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, solamente ven con los demás-Su hermana peinó su largo pelo con su dedos, haciendo que la mayor se sintiese mejor-Ya verás cómo vuelve…

-La pegué, la di una bofetada-Susurró mirándose las manos-Nunca he hecho eso. Debí controlarme más…

-Vamos Piper, a veces el autocontrol falla y explotamos…

-¿Sabes qué?-Phoebe miró al frente como su hermana, observando cómo Paige se acercaba hablando por el móvil-Se parece tanto a vosotras y tan poco a mi…

-Sí, tengo una emergencia familiar no puedo ir hoy-Siseó furiosa Paige por el teléfono-Hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Phoebe haciéndose a un lado para dejar sitio a Paige.

-Tiene la misma energía explosiva que tú, no puede estarse en un sitio quieta ni cinco minutos-Phoebe sonrió levemente-Se mueve con la misma fluidez entre la gente y se siente igual de segura de todo lo que hace como Paige-La aludida bufó, negando con la cabeza-Y parece que Prue la posee cada vez que discutimos, sigue estando en el mismo estado de impasibilidad durante horas…Parece que no ha salido de mí.

-Patricia se parece más a ti que a ninguno-Dijo Paige con el ceño fruncido-¿De dónde te crees que sacó el don de la cocina? Te recuerdo que hace tiempo Phoebe y yo casi la quemamos haciendo café-Piper soltó una risita, acordándose-Es más cabezota que una mula, no hay nada que le pueda sacar las ideas de la cabeza. Y perdona que te diga, pero cada vez que está cabreada y me mira a mí, parece que te esté viendo a ti matándome por dentro como cuando discutíamos al principio de conocernos. Así que Piper Halliwell, no digas que esa niña no se parece a ti.

Piper se sintió mejor levemente. Vio un destello castaño en la puerta de la casa. Pensó que quizás fuese una alucinación, lo que no sabía es que en el mismo sitio en diferente tiempo, una muchacha castaña abría la puerta a su yo más joven.


	3. Buena para nada

**_Aquí_**_ les dejo con un nuevo capítulo de I'll Survive. No duden en preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan. Para información: Patty sufrirá un cambio de nombre, cuando las escenas se cambien de perspectiva, cuando lean el capítulo lo entenderán(: Gracias por todos los review, son bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Constance M. Burge lo creó y los actores y actrices clavaron los papeles. Una ovación para ellos._

* * *

><p><em>"You make me wanna die,<em>

_I'll never be good enough"_

_The Pretty Reckless_

Piper bajó del coche con prisa. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, abrazar a su hijo y tumbarse junto a él en el sofá. Cogió una bolsa con la compra y caminó hasta la casa. Como no podía alcanzar las llaves con facilidad, decidió tocar el timbre. Llamó otra vez y, esta vez, escuchó unos pasos apresurados por el suelo de madera. La puerta se abrió y se encontró de frente con una chica a la que no conocía de nada. Su largo pelo castaño claro caía mojado encima de sus hombros, empapando una camisa demasiado grande para ser suya, que de hecho era de hombre.

-Buenos días-Dijo con ánimo-Tú debes de ser Piper.

-Sí, sí, como sea-Contestó la morena sintiéndose de pronto furiosa-¡Christopher!

Entró, apartando de un empujón a la castaña. Chris se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y por la cara de profundo odio que tenía Piper, imaginó que había visto a la chica.

-¿En eso aprovechas cuando nosotras no estamos?-Siseó furiosa-Te dije que cuidaras de Wyatt, no que trajeras a una amiguita tuya a casa y abandonaras a mi hijo…

-Piper, tranquilízate. Ellie solamente necesitaba ducharse y como su ropa se está lavando, la dejé una camisa mía-Chris vestía simplemente con sus vaqueros y una camiseta negra-Además, no podía abandonar a otra de mis protegidas. Y no he abandonado a tu hijo, está durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna…

-¿Ellie? ¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica que se pasea por la casa medio desnuda, es también tu protegida?

-Pues sí, la llevo vigilando desde hace poco, pero unos demonios la atacaron y decidí que estaría a salvo aquí. Ella acaba de descubrir que es bruja también-Añadió en un tono de voz bajo.

-Cuando lleguen Phoebe y Paige, lo hablaremos…

Los dos escucharon unos pasos. Ellie entró en la cocina tal y como la había conocido Piper, pero ahora tenía a Wyatt en sus brazos. Besó un par de veces la mejilla del niño y aportó:

-El peque tiene hambre Chris…

-Yo me ocupo de mi hijo, gracias-Piper arrebató a Wyatt de los brazos de Ellie, enfadada por la presencia de la chica, se giró para mirar a Chris-Que no salga de la cocina hasta que lleguen mis hermanas.

Ellie compuso una mueca triste cuando Piper le regaló una mirada asesina al pasar por su lado. Chris pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se volvían cristalinos y alguna que otra lágrima comenzaba a bajar por sus mejillas. Ella se sentó en uno de los taburetes, hundiéndose en su mundo imperfecto. Aquel que nadie conocía y no debía conocer…Aquel que albergaba las peores pesadillas de la chica.

-Te has portado como si ella fuera una asesina, en vez de una chica que necesita ayuda-Le echó en cara Chris a Piper, delante de unas sorprendidas Phoebe y Paige.

-¡Nosotras no la tenemos que proteger! ¡Ella también es bruja, puede hacerlo por sí misma!-Alguna que otra mancha rojiza apareció en el rostro de Piper.

-¡Es apenas una niña, Piper!-Gruñó amenazante Chris, sintiéndose más valiente de lo normal-¡Sus padres no están aquí para enseñarla lo esencial, ni si quiera sabe lo que puede hacer!

En el fondo, Chris no sabía lo que podía llegar a ser capaz Patty. Tampoco sabía si sus padres del futuro la habían iniciado en la magia. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y su cabeza no estaba en el salón, si no en el ático, junto a la chica.

-¿Dónde está ahora, Chris?-Preguntó Paige mirando fríamente a Piper.

-En el ático, descansando en un pequeño escondrijo que ha hecho-Declaró el chico mirando a Paige-Se ha quedado dormida enseguida.

Paige se levantó de un salto y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cogiendo un cesto con ropa recién planchada. Phoebe miró a Piper, examinando un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Deberíamos intentar enseñarla cosas para que se pueda proteger-Cogió la mano de Piper y la apretó brevemente-Cuando sepamos lo que sabe hacer y estemos seguras de que ya puede estar sola, se irá de casa.

-No tenemos habitaciones suficientes-Farfulló cabreada Piper-Y en el ático no se va a quedar, allí está el libro.

-Pues deberá quedarse con alguna de nosotras.

-Que lo haga Paige, parecía muy convencida cuando hablábamos-Aportó Chris con una mueca seria.

Las dos hermanas se miraron con preocupación. Nunca habían convivido con una bruja que no fuese de la familia, olvidándose del caso de la chica que le dio poderes un demonio. No sabían si sería buena o mala y dudaban más aún si Chris la había traído a casa.

* * *

><p>Agachándose, observó cómo dormía. Paige sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho cuando notó que las mejillas de la chica que tenía en frente, estaban húmedas. Posó la mano en su antebrazo y le dio una ligera sacudida. La castaña frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido. Volvió a repetir la acción y abrió levemente los ojos.<p>

-Buenas tardes-Murmuró con voz adormilada.

-Buenas tardes, o debería decir casi, buenas noches-Desde una de las ventanas del ático se podía ver el atardecer-Soy Paige, tú debes ser Ellie, la protegida de Chris.

-Sí, exactamente-Ellie se incorporó y Paige se sentó junto a ella-¿Ya puedo bajar a por mi ropa?

-No hace falta, te la subí yo.

La joven se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Se olvidó que Paige estaba con ella, pero la morena miró a otra parte, dándola una breve privacidad. Volvió a mirarla y pudo observar cómo había cambiado la camisa cuatro tallas más grande, por unas mallas, una camisa y una camiseta blanca y una cazadora.

-Chris nos dijo que no tenías donde ir…Abajo están discutiendo si te deberías quedar o no.

-Me gustaría quedarme, quiero que me enseñéis cosas-Los ojos café de Ellie brillaron-Debo volver a mi hogar cuanto antes-Aportó. Paige sintió que le decía con dobles intenciones.

-En el mejor de los casos, si te quedas, podrías dormir conmigo…

-No sé cómo será tu otra hermana, pero Piper parece que no me quería ver ni en pintura-Se encogió de hombros-Es como si me odiase nada más llegar.

-Suelo decir que vive enfadada con el mundo, pero la verdad es que solo se pone así cuando un desconocido entra en su espacio. Ha sufrido mucho.

-Algo me ha contado Chris-Confirmó Ellie con una sonrisa-Es normal, además, no suelo conocer gente medio desnuda en una casa que ni si quiera es mía.

Ambas rieron. La chica pudo ver algo de su tía Paige en aquella replica más joven. Algo risueña, amable. Sentía en el fondo de su corazón que tardaría un poco en ganarse a las otras dos, no sería fácil caerles bien a Piper y a Phoebe.

-¡Paige, te necesitamos!

Les llegó el grito desesperado de Piper hasta el ático, seguido de un agudo sonido de cristales rotos. Las dos se pusieron en pie y corrieron a la puerta. Paige paró de un manotazo en la tripa a Ellie y la dijo totalmente seria:

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

-Pero yo puedo ayu…

Fueron palabras vanas que nadie escuchó, ya que Paige bajó como una bala al rescate de sus hermanas. La chica bufó y bajó con rapidez. Pudo ver como Paige y Piper salían volando, para acabar contra la pared. Ahora ya no era la falsa identidad, ya no era Ellie. La verdadera Patty salió a la luz. Saltó frente al desgarbado hombre que mantenía los brazos en alto. A Patty le sonaba ese hombre, muchísimo. La miró con sus ojos claros, soltó todo el aire y con una sonrisita musitó:

-Te conozco, yo te conozco-Dos bolas de energía comenzaron a formarse en sus manos-Hija de un luz blanca y una bruja, hay muchas leyendas sobre ti…Ahora ya sé por qué mis hermanos me enviaron desde el futuro…

-Pues la leyenda te va a patear el culo.

Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se levantó y le lanzó un puñetazo a Patty, que impactó cerca de su boca. Pudo saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre. Sus ojos captaron un objeto que volaba, seguido del sonido de porcelana rota. Cerró los ojos y buscó dentro de ella su poder. Sintió una chispeante sensación en sus manos. El demonio lanzó otra vez a Piper por los aires, haciendo que se diese con una cómoda en la cabeza. Paige estaba inconsciente al igual que Piper. Phoebe intentaba encontrar más cosas que tirarle.

-Oh, no debiste de hacer eso…-Susurró enfrentándose al demonio.

-Vamos, no tardaré mucho…

-O quizás sea yo la que tarde poco.

Extendió sus brazos y en seguida, miles de destellos blancos azulados comenzaron a salir de sus palmas. Algunos impactaron en el cuerpo del hombre, haciendo que chillase dolorido. Entonces, ante una sorprendida Phoebe, un relámpago impactó en el pecho del demonio. Se retorció en el aire, electrocutándose. Dejó de patalear y estalló en llamas. Patty observó cómo Phoebe se acercaba a ella, pero movió una mano en su dirección.

-No te acerques, no te acerques. Ayuda a Piper y a Paige.

Se relajó de nuevo. Cuando creyó que no podría electrocutar a nadie más, cogió a Piper de los brazos y la arrastró hasta el sofá más cercano. No veía a Chris por ninguna parte. Sentía la sangre pegajosa de Piper en su mano, que estaba afirmada en su nuca.

-¡Chris! ¡Chris!-Comenzó a llamarle Phoebe, intentando despertar a Paige.

-¡CHRISTOPHER!-Gritó con toda su furia Patty al ver que no aparecía. Las luces de toda la casa perdieron la intensidad y se volvieron a encender de golpe. En seguida, Chris apareció entre luces blancas.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Observó cómo en los ojos de Patty no había brillo alguno y que la mano de la chica estaba llena de sangre-Oh Dios mío…

Posó sus manos con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de Piper. El brillo de sus manos desapareció y Piper frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y Wyatt?

Un murmullo que puso a Patty alerta. Dejó a Piper y corrió escaleras arriba. Encontró al bebé con una mueca que daba a entender que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Lo acogió entre sus brazos y oyó sus gemidos lastimeros un segundo. Bajó las escaleras con el niño en brazos, que se había calmado tras un par de caricias.

-¿Ves? Mamá está bien, Wy-Murmuró en el oído de Wyatt, para que no la oyese nadie-No le ha pasado nada…Vamos Wy, Patty está aquí contigo, no dejará que te pase nada-Un murmullo que tranquilizaba al bebé.

-Dame al niño, ahora-Susurró con un tono de voz fuerte Piper-Dámelo.

-De acuerdo.

Pasó a Wyatt a los brazos de su madre. Phoebe miraba con preocupación a Paige, que parecía desorientada. Chris mantenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Quién era ese tío?-Preguntó Paige intentando enfocar con los ojos.

-Un caza recompensas-Gruñó Chris, asesinando con la mirada a Patty.

-¿Qué quería de nosotras?-La siguió Piper, acariciando el rostro de Wyatt.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea…

Patty sintió sus rodillas temblar. Una escalofriante descarga recorrió su columna vertebral y escuchó una estridente risa en sus oídos, demasiado conocida. Pudo notar como sus piernas la fallaban y todo a su alrededor se volvía negro de golpe. Oyó una voz, era apenas un murmullo.

-La niñita quiso jugar a cambiar las cosas…A nosotros nos encanta jugar también…Mami Piper quedará destrozada cuando muera su pequeña bebé. Me encargaré de decírselo yo, si tú no lo haces.

-No puedes hacerlo, podría morir ella por salvarme y entonces…

-El poder de tres no existirá, nuestros problemas desaparecerán…El futuro del que viene el estúpido ese se hará realidad.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-Patty luchaba con la nada, intentando agarrar a la interlocutora.

-Pronto pequeña, pronto todo se acabará…-Canturreó la voz, desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ella no pudo haberse ido sin motivo alguno!-Gritaba furioso Caleb, estirando frenéticamente de su largo pelo negro azulado-¡Me lo hubiera dicho a mí!<p>

-Tranquilízate chico-Intentó razonar Leo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-No me tranquilizaré hasta que vuelva a tener a su hija en mis brazos, señor.

Aquella frase paralizó el corazón de Piper durante unos segundos. Ella había intentado separar a su hija de aquel chico alto, desgarbado, que vestía con camisas de cuadros, camisetas de grupos rock, pantalones vaqueros destrozados y zapatillas para montar en monopatín. De ese chico que parecía enloquecido.

-Pudo haberse escondido en cualquier parte-Comentó Coop sirviendo té en diferentes tazas-Podríamos buscarla con…-No acabó la frase, pero todos, menos Caleb, supieron con que la tenían que buscar.

-No aparece en ningún lugar-Dijo Chris apareciendo en la sala-Parece que ha desaparecido del mapa…Parece que se ha marchado de esta dimensión.

Hubo un estallido en el salón. Un muchacho que apenas pasaba de los 20 años, lanzó una bola de energía contra Chris, pero Wyatt la desvió, lanzándosela de vuelta. Leo intentó apartar a Caleb de allí, pero el chico se escapó y enganchó al rubio que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está, asqueroso?-Lo empotró contra la pared-Sé que habéis sido vosotros. ¿Dónde está?

-Fue ella sola, tío-Contestó con una risa cansina-Se movió ella solita. Parece que le gustaba el pasado para sus vacaciones.

-¿¡Cómo que le gustaba!-Las manos de Caleb comenzaron a arder, despidiendo llamas azuladas-¿Qué le hicisteis?

-A este paso ya estará muerta-Rompió en una estruendosa carcajada, pero su mueca cambió a una totalmente horrorizada-Oh mierda, parece que tu amiguita se ha librado…

-¡Cómo la toquéis un solo mechón de pelo os mataré!

-Mis hermanos conseguirán acabar con ella…

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

Al mismo tiempo que Caleb estalló en llamas, el demonio comenzó a arder. Chilló de dolor. De pronto estalló y se quedó en la nada. El fuego azul desapareció y Caleb se dio la vuelta. Paige se llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Phoebe protegió a sus hijas tras de sí junto a su marido. Chris y Wyatt se pusieron delante de sus padres.

-Vosotros no sois los únicos en San Francisco que guardáis el secreto-Musitó con un brillo espeluznante en su ojos gris pálido.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó Piper asustada.

-Mitad brujo, mitad demonio-Anduvo hasta llegar a Henry-Te prometí que la protegería siempre, no creas que se me olvidó.

-Lo sé Caleb…No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-¿Os conocíais?-El asombro de Paige era menor que el de Piper-¿Sabías que él era un demonio, Henry?

-Mamá, Caleb toca la batería en mi grupo-Concluyó Henry Jr.-Le pillé descontrolado un día, por eso lo descubrí. No creas que me hice lo del brazo jugando con una fogata.

Una cicatriz rosácea oscura, cubría la mayor parte del antebrazo del chico. Caleb alzó su vista para mirar a Piper, que había salido de detrás de sus hijos mayores.

-Eres mitad demonio y ni si quiera intentaste matarla, ni a nosotros…¿Qué tipo de demonio eres?

-Uno al que no le gusta nada matar gente…Ya suficiente hizo mi padre, como para que vuelva otra vez-Se recolocó la ropa-No dejaré que hagan daño a Patty, señora Halliwell.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-En el pasado. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo atrás. Ese era uno de los cuatro demonios que quedaron, que persiguen a sus hijos desde hace tiempo. Aunque ya solo quedan dos. Uno lo maté yo y otro probablemente Patty.

-Debemos sacarla de allí cuanto antes-Gruñó Wyatt amenazadoramente.

-Es casi imposible…La única manera que hay es matar a los dos que quedan.

-Pero, eso es fácil…-Susurró Phoebe pensando.

-No es fácil. Ya han perdido a dos hermanos. Ahora irán directamente a por Patty, los tiene que destruir ella.

-No tiene el poder suficiente para destruir…

-Señora Halliwell, ha subestimado a su hija durante muchísimo tiempo-Farfulló enfadado Caleb, comprobando que todo lo que su novia decía era cierto-Tiene más poder que usted y sus hermanas.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Ninguno se esperaba esa contestación del chico.


	4. Te necesito

**_EstupenDÓ! _**_Un capítulo más para I'll Survive. Me estoy dejando la piel con este fic si os digo la verdad, con eso de que me emociona escribir sobre algo nuevo y eso. Gracias por los reviews que he recibido, son bienvenidos. Si alguien quiere que le diga todas las canciones a las que pertenecen los estractos del principio, se las enviaré por MP(:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Constance M. Burge los creó, los actores se metieron en la piel del personaje. Solo lo inventado, como algún personaje, es mío._

* * *

><p><em>"I miss you. Where are you?<em>

_I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight"_

_Blink-182_

Paige miró con preocupación a Ellie. Se había desmayado de pronto, cayendo al suelo. Chris sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho si no abría los ojos. La castaña se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando de manera violenta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Respira, respira…-Murmuró Chris abrazándola con fuerza-Estás en casa, estás en casa...Tranquila.

-Tengo miedo Chris…-Sollozó la chica en los brazos de su hermano-Ella dijo que se lo iba a decir, que se sacrificaría por mí y entonces…Oh Chris…

-Cielo, toma un poco de té-Phoebe le acercó una taza de té caliente a Ellie-Te sentará bien.

Ellie comenzó a beber entre hipidos. No apartó en ningún momento la taza de sus labios. Piper observaba a sus hermanas. Se mantenían cerca del luz blanca y la joven bruja. Hacía un rato que había subido a Wyatt para que durmiera. Carraspeó levemente, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo has podido destruir al demonio, Phoebe?

-Piper, no he sido yo-Contestó Phoebe extrañada-Le debemos una a la chica, sus poderes nos salvaron a las tres.

-¿Y qué hizo para derrotar a ese demonio?-Cuestionó Paige mirando de manera reprobatoria a Ellie-Te dije que no te movieras del ático.

-Es electroquinética, y por lo que he visto, todavía no controla muy bien sus poderes-Siguió explicando Phoebe mientras rodeaba el sofá-A partir de lo que sienta, sale con más o menos fuerza, y debo de adivinar que estaba muy enfadada para electrocutar a ese.

-Si hubiera hecho lo que todos dicen, nada de esto estaría pasando-Murmuró Ellie cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces mañana mismo empezaremos a enseñarla-Concluyó Paige cogiendo de la mano a la chica-Debemos buscar que tipo de demonio era ese, para ver si puede haber más como él…Será un día duro.

-Mañana tengo una entrevista, lo siento Paige-Se disculpó Phoebe-No puedo quedarme por la mañana aquí, te ayudaré por la tarde.

-Tengo que recibir los pedidos en el P3 durante todo el día-Farfulló Piper dándose la vuelta-Vendré para la cena, lo más seguro…Buenas noches.

Vieron como la mayor subía con rapidez las escaleras, desapareciendo. Chris apartó la mirada del sitio por dónde se había ido su madre y apretó a Ellie entre sus brazos, de nuevo.

-Creo que yo también me iré a dormir-Phoebe besó la mejilla de Paige, acarició la cabeza de Ellie y palmeó el hombro de Chris-Buenas noches.

-¿Emocionada por empezar mañana con la magia?-Paige sonrió, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Ellie, haciendo que las dos se levantase-No sé si seré una buena profesora…

-Serás muy buena profesora-Contestó Ellie de vuelta-Digo, tienes pinta de que lo serás, por lo menos yo te veo así.

Ellie se despidió de Chris y este orbitó. Las dos subieron hasta el cuarto de la morena y Ellie se sorprendió al ver que solo había una cama de matrimonio.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntas en la misma cama?-Intentó decir mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Espero que no te moleste, no es que tengamos muchas camas en la casa…Así que, dormirás conmigo-Paige rebuscó en su armario algo y sacó dos pijamas-Toma, para ti.

-Gracias, supongo-Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió-Voy al baño a cambiarme, así aprovecho para lavarme un poco la cara y despejarme.

* * *

><p>Patty se miró en el espejo. Tenía un buen golpe en la mandíbula, sentía un pinchazo cerca del labio, presintió que iba a tener un moratón en el sitio donde el demonio había golpeado. Examinó el pijama que le había dado Paige. No solía dormir con pijamas de pantalón corto y camisetas de tirantes, era más de esos pijamas de chicos, con dibujos o frases ingeniosas en las camisetas. Parecía que su joven tía, tenía la misma talla que ella, ya que la camiseta se ceñía contra su cuerpo, al igual que los pantalones. Sintió como abrían y cerraban la puerta del baño, pudo ver en el espejo de quien se trataba. Phoebe.<p>

-¿Qué querías?-Preguntó suavemente Patty, sonriendo de forma cansada.

-He escuchado lo que le decías a Wyatt para que se calmara-La expresión de su rostro era seria-¿Quién es Patty? ¿Por qué hablabas con él como si lo conocieses de siempre?

-No es nadie-Contestó de forma tajante, pero nerviosa a la vez-Suelo tratar a todos los niños así.

-Si estás aquí para hacer daño a mi familia, te prometo que te haré yo más daño-Sus rostro estaban casi pegados-Te estaré vigilando, todo lo que hagas o digas lo veré y oiré.

-No me das miedo, en absoluto-La voz de Patty osciló, en su tiempo, su tía Phoebe era la segunda persona a la que más temía después de su madre.

-No sabes que soy capaz de hacer-Murmuró amenazante Phoebe-Si llego a descubrir que tus intenciones aquí son esas, seré yo misma quien te eche a patadas de esta casa. Yo no confío en ti ni en Chris, Piper no lo hace desde que te conoció. Paige no estará siempre de tu parte.

Phoebe abandonó el baño, dejando a Patty con el corazón en un puño. Sentía los latidos retumbando en la garganta. El estómago le daba vueltas y pensó por un momento en que iba a echar lo poco que había comido. Pero, en vez de eso, se sorprendió al notar las húmedas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Salió con prisa del baño y enseguida se metió en la cama junto a Paige. La morena se quedó mirando al techo y luego echó un vistazo a la castaña. Estiró su brazo y Patty se pegó lo máximo que pudo a ella, haciendo que Paige la abrazara por los hombros con un solo brazo.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-Murmuró adormilada.

Patty volvió a sentirse desprotegida. Aunque estuviera bajo un grueso edredón y al lado tuviera una bruja, sentía aquella presión en el pecho y en la garganta. Quería volver a casa cuanto antes, de eso no tenía duda.

* * *

><p>Se había despertado antes, sintiendo que tenía a alguien pegado a ella. Había bajado con todo el cuidado del mundo a la cocina y había preparado un "buen desayuno" a su estilo. Café, tostadas, cereales y zumo. Piper y Phoebe habían bajado poco después, extrañándose de que su hermana pequeña se levantase tan temprano y más que hiciese el desayuno.<p>

-Hay algo en ella que me inquieta-Comentó Paige bebiendo un poco de zumo de su vaso-Parece como si la conociese de algo, su cara, sus ojos, la forma de moverse…Siento que la conozco.

-Todo me parece muy extraño-Siguió Phoebe con el ceño fruncido-Si os dais cuenta ha aparecido del mismo modo que Chris…De repente, como si se hubiese creado de la nada.

-¿Piensas que ella también viene del futuro?-Murmuró Piper, que desde que conoció a Ellie, parecía enfadada con todo el mundo.

-Puede ser, no es una mala conclusión-Phoebe hizo una mueca extraña con la boca-Debo confesar una cosa…

-¿Por fin vas a dejar a Jason?

-No, no es eso…Anoche, cuando Ellie entró en el baño, bueno yo entré también-Paige apretó sus labios, formando una férrea línea recta-Y la amenacé.

-¡Por eso vino llorando a mi cuarto!-Paige golpeó con fuerza la mesa-¡Phoebe!

-No me da buena espina, la dije que vería y escucharía todo lo que hiciera y dijera…Qué si os intentaba hacer daño, yo la haría más daño aún.

-¡La asustaste, Phoebe!-Siguió Paige enfadada-¡Está sola, no tiene a nadie de su familia! Y encima una de las únicas personas en las que más o menos confía, la amenaza. Es increíble.

-Hubo una razón por la cual lo hiciste ¿O me equivoco?-Piper alzó una ceja, mirando a Phoebe.

-Escuché a esa chica hablar con Wyatt, mientras que vosotras estabais inconscientes…

-¡Los niños de apenas dos años ni si quiera hablan!

-Más bien le murmuró, para calmarle…Fue algo como…"Ves, mamá está bien, Wy…Vamos Wy, Patty está aquí contigo"…¿Quién demonios sería Patty? ¿Por qué le habla al niño como si lo hiciera con un hermano?

-Acuérdate de que estuvieron toda la mañana juntos, pudo haberse inventado algún personaje o cualquier cosa para calmar al niño-Aportó Paige, todavía enfadada-Ya hablaremos más tarde, parece que ya se ha despertado.

De inmediato, apareció una figura alta y despeinada en la cocina. Ellie tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos y se masajeaba la nuca con cuidado, como si hubiese dormido en una mala postura.

-¿Cómo dormiste Ellie?-Intentó sonar dulce la menor de las Halliwell-No quise despertarte.

-Mejor que la noche pasada, gracias-Miró de reojo a las otras dos-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-Corearon las dos, sin mirarla.

-Ven siéntate aquí, coge lo que tú quieras.

Los ojos de Ellie se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había, haciendo que su estómago rugiera. Completamente roja, comenzó a echarse café y zumo y a untarse un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Paige parpadeó sorprendida por la rapidez con la que comía. Apenas acabó, Phoebe se fue a trabajar y Paige se fue a cambiar a su cuarto. Piper miró a Ellie por encima de su taza, observando cómo, literalmente, engullía la séptima tostada.

-Deberías masticar, o luego te dolerá la tripa-Dejó su taza vacía sobre la encimera-Gracias, por lo de anoche.

-No es nada-Le restó importancia chupándose los dedos llenos de mermelada-Quería disculparme si dije o hice algo que hiciera que te enfadases.

-Me parece que no ha sido tu culpa-Se levantó, dejando sola a Ellie-Nos vemos por la noche.

Ellie se quedó desayunando, un poco más despacio, sola. A los pocos minutos, apareció Paige con una sonrisa radiante. Rodó los ojos al ver a Ellie seguir comiendo.

-¿Qué?-Contestó la chica apurando lo poco que le quedaba de café.

-Parece que no quieres aprender, si no ya estarías cambiada y en el ático.

-Oh Dios mío…

Reaccionó cayéndose del taburete donde estaba sentada. Antes de que Paige le tendiese una mano para que se levantase, Ellie ya se había levantado y había echado a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>-Vamos a ver, ahora quiero que lances esas tres muñecas de un chispazo-Exclamó llena de energía Paige.<p>

-No me salen cuando yo quiero-Murmuró cansada Ellie, llevaban por lo menos seis horas en el ático-Estoy cansada Paige.

-Los demonios no lo estarán-Consultó su reloj-Excelente, las ocho menos cuarto. ¡CHRIS!

El chico apareció entre luces. Parecía algo adormilado. Sonrió al ver a Ellie y mirando a Paige, dijo:

-¿Qué quieres Paige?

-Te necesito para ayudar a doña Cansancio a sacar su poder-Los ojos de Chris se abrieron de par en par-Unas cuantas chispitas, nada serio.

-Bueno, todo sea por ayudar…¿Y Wyatt?

-Se lo llevó Piper a la guardería-Paige retiró dos de las muñecas que había puesto y colocó a Chris en lugar de una de ellas para luego ponerse ella en el otro lugar-Intenta no derribarnos a nosotros, solo a la muñeca.

-Si os doy, os haré mucho daño-Informó Ellie-¿Estáis seguros de esto?

-Confío en ti.

Ellie sintió como un alivio corría desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la raíz de su pelo. Se concentró y abrió las manos, comenzando a sentir un hormigueo en las yemas. Miró fijamente a su objetivo y levantó una mano. Cerró el puño y al abrirlo una especie de destello voló hasta impactar en la muñeca, haciendo que estallase. Ellie saltó y aulló eufórica, olvidándose que seguía acumulando energía en la otra mano. Otro destello se produjo, impactó en el pecho de Paige y salió volando, dándose contra una cómoda.

-¡Paige!-Ellie corrió al lado de la bruja, poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas-Oh mierda…Despierta, por favor…

-Vamos Paige, espabila-Chris palmeó las mejillas de la morena, haciendo que abriese los ojos-¿Estás bien?

-Esa ha sido fuerte-Tembló bajo las manos de Ellie, miró hacia los lados desorientada-Estoy bien, solo creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy, ayudarme a bajar al salón, por favor.

Se apoyó en Ellie y bajaron con cuidado por las escaleras, seguidas de Chris. En el momento en que pisaban el vestíbulo, llegaban Phoebe, Piper y Wyatt. Ellie tumbó a Paige en el sofá y la tapó con una manta.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Paige!

-Un pequeño accidente eléctrico-Dijo Chris acogiendo en sus brazos al pequeño Wyatt-Quiso jugar a "tiro a la muñeca".

-Lo siento mucho Paige, no fue mi intención dañarte, de verdad-Ellie había escapado a la cocina a coger un poco de té para Paige-Te dije que no era buena idea, que os haría daño.

-Tranquila Ellie, solo fue un pequeño calambre-Se incorporó sobre sus palmas, mientras recogía el té que la daban, comenzó a explicarles a sus hermanas-Pensé que sería buena idea que Ellie sacara su poder y practicara con él…Por eso, puse una muñeca en el centro, entre Chris y yo, para que la diera con una chispa.

-¡Estás loca!-Vociferó Phoebe-¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar a eso con una electroquinética que no tiene control sobre sus poderes?

-Cierto, te puede llegar a matar si no se controla-Siguió Piper, agachándose a su altura y acariciando sus mejillas-Cariño, sus poderes están ligados a sus sentimientos…Creo que todavía es muy pronto para hacer eso.

-Tonterías, lo hizo muy bien-Le restó importancia Paige, cruzando las piernas-Estalló la muñeca a la primera…

-…Y luego te dio a ti con la energía que le sobró. Es peligroso.

Ellie era la única que estaba en pie. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, incluso seguía teniendo ese hormigueo característico en sus palmas.

-No es importante, no es importante-Paige cogió el teléfono-¿Cenamos pizza?

* * *

><p>Era ya entrada la noche, cuando Patty salió del calor de la cama de Paige para pasear por la casa. No podía pegar ojo, mantenía la esperanza de que dentro de poco pudiese volver a casa. A su verdadera casa, junto a su familia. Y Caleb. Pensó en que iba a romper su promesa de asistir al concierto del P3, que lanzaba a la banda de Caleb y Henry. Había ido a casi todos los ensayos, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo con sus primas gemelas, Pamela y Penélope, más tiempo del que le gustaba. Y solo por Caleb, con el que flirteaban las gemelas.<p>

-Vaya estúpidas-Susurró mientras entraba en el cuarto de Wyatt-Creían que podían ligársele.

Observó cómo el niño seguía despierto y por su cara, le faltaba poco para romper en llanto. Patty le cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a acunarle. Wyatt posó sus ojos verde-azulados en los café de ella. Estaban adquiriendo una tonalidad cristalina, a punto de llorar.

-Shhh, no llores, no llores-El gimoteo del niño no se hizo esperar-¿Quieres ver luces bonitas?

Alzó su mano libre y se concentró. Puso todo su empeño para sacar su poder. Contenía la electricidad para no dañar al niño. Consiguió crear un pequeño núcleo del que algunos destellos se escapaban. Wyatt parecía sorprendido, ya que miraba embelesado las luces blanco-azuladas. Despedía una luz que bañaba sus rostros. Bajó con el niño al salón y se encontró con Chris. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y preguntó:

-Parece que has conseguido controlar tu poder.

-Solo lo suficiente para no hacer daño a Wyatt-El niño comenzó a parpadear cada vez más despacio, acomodándose en el pecho de Patty.

-Eso está bien-Chris acarició la cabeza del pequeño-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Digo ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí?

-Recuerdo que estaba realmente enfadada, no pensé en nada de lo que hacía-Comenzó Patty, manteniendo la luz en su palma-Dije un hechizo…Et voilá! Aparecí en el ático de pronto.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que te enfadases?

-Bueno, me escapé de casa para estar con mi novio, cuando mamá me había castigado-Chris la miró duramente, dando a entender que eso estaba mal-Mamá y yo discutimos…Y, bueno, ella me pegó…Pero me lo merecía, la traté muy mal. Quería saber por qué me protegen tanto y dicen que soy muy pequeña para todo. Creo que llegué aquí, a este tiempo, para averiguarlo gracias al hechizo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mamá temía por la vida de Wyatt…Y por la nuestra cuando éramos pequeños.

-Piper ha sufrido mucho, han llegado a secuestrar a Wyatt. Ha perdido a Leo, ahora es un anciano-La respiración de Patty comenzó a ser irregular-Date cuenta de que ella fue la que más sufrió con la pérdida de Prue…Ha sido una sucesión de cosas la que ha causado que sea así.

-He cometido tantos errores en mi vida, que creo que ahora me han dado una oportunidad para remediarlos-La voz de Patty sonaba realmente pastosa, se estaba quedando dormida.

-Mientras no cambies el futuro, todo estará bien.

-Sí, todo bien…

La única luz que iluminaba el salón, desapareció. Los ojos de Patty se cerraron, al igual que sus brazos entorno a Wyatt. Chris besó la coronilla de su hermana y cogió la cámara de fotos de Patty. Confiando que el flash de la cámara no les desvelase, hizo una foto. Una más para su pequeña colección, pensó mientras volvía a dejar la cámara en su sitio y orbitaba fuera de la mansión.

* * *

><p>-No quieres hablar…Pues ahora verás.<p>

La demonio chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Las llamas azuladas se acercaban cada vez más y más a ella. Sentía los claros ojos del chico perforándola.

-¡Basta! ¡Te lo diré!

-Habla, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

-La hermana pequeña sigue aquí, en el mundo humano-Exclamó jadeando-El mayor ha ido al pasado para acabar con ella. Si no lo consigue él, todo será mucho peor.

-¿Cómo que todo será mucho peor?

-Si va ella, lo más seguro es que la bruja no salga de esta.

Estalló en llamas. Un pequeño desliz con sus sentimientos. Se echó al hombro su mochila y salió rápidamente de su casa con dirección al instituto. Cuando llegó, una chica con el pelo casi blanco de lo rubio que era, que portaba unas gafas de sol completamente oscuras dijo:

-Caleb, Caleb, Caleb…Siento que estás enfadado…Hace un poco de calor ahora, creí que era la época de lluvia y frío.

-Cállate Coral-Murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-No empieces con que sabes mucho de mí…Cállate por una vez en la vida.

-¿Tu novia ha desaparecido?-Siseó contra el oído del chico-Allí abajo corren muchos rumores, acuérdate…

-Olvídame-La blanquecina mano de Coral se enroscó en el brazo de Caleb-Suéltame.

-No saldrá de está Caleb, no la vas a poder salvar…Acuérdate de que son los más poderosos, si no fueras hijo de quien eres, probablemente te matarían también.

-¡Ni si quiera puedes ver!-Exclamó furioso-Patty saldrá de esta…

-Que no pueda ver, no significa que no pueda oír…

Caleb siguió su camino hacia clase, abandonando a la chica en mitad de las escaleras. Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aferró con fuerza el bastón.

-Me temo que la brujita no saldrá de esta, o por lo menos de eso me voy a ocupar yo…

Desapareció en medio de las escaleras, sin dejar rastro alguno.


	5. Cuéntame, pequeña

**_Creeis _**_que me olvide de I'll Survive? Pues no, estaba haciendo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. Pronto se acabará así que, no a durado mucho. Pero lo breve y bueno, dos veces bueno, no? Me encantan los reviews que mandais aunque sean tan poquitos. UN BESAZO A TODOS._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Constance M. Burge y los actores, ellos son los verdaderos Embrujados._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me baby, what's your story.<em>

_Where you come from_

_And where you wanna go this time"_

_Red Hot Chili Peppers._

-¡Phoebe! ¡Paige!-Chilló desesperada Piper-¡Chris!

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Su respiración era agitada. Revolvía todas las mantas de la cuna buscando a su hijo. Phoebe entró corriendo junto a Paige al cuarto y preguntó asustada por el comportamiento de su hermana:

-¿Qué pasa Piper?-La abrazó por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Eso…¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No está! ¡Wyatt no está!

No hubo ningún sonido de alguien orbitando. Pero en cambio, tres pares de pasos corriendo por la casa resonaban en cada habitación. Paige corrió al piso de abajo y se paró de golpe al encontrarse a Chris frente a ella.

-Shhh…No hagas ruido-Hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice.

En toda la longitud del sillón, estaba Ellie. Y encima de ella, Wyatt, con los brazos de Ellie rodeándole protectoramente. El niño subía y bajaba en el pecho de Ellie, gracias a su respiración acompasada.

-Piper-Dijo en voz alta Paige, Chris rodó los ojos enfadado.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

Su rostro levemente pálido y mojado por las lágrimas, se tornó de color rojizo. La imagen que tenía delante era poco común. Se giró realmente enfadada para mirar a Chris. Y apuntándole con uno de sus dedos, murmuró furiosa:

-La metiste en nuestra casa. Permití que durmiera bajo nuestro techo. Que, incluso, destrozara medio vestíbulo cuando llegó un demonio. Pero no voy a permitir que toque a mi hijo si no es bajo mi vigilancia. Te doy hasta mañana para que la saques de aquí, para que busques un sitio donde esté a salvo.

Caminó hasta el sofá y sin ningún cuidado, arrebató de los brazos de Ellie a Wyatt. Esta se despertó de golpe, levantándose y diciendo:

-Devuélvemelo, sucio demonio-Lanzó una extraña mezcla entre puñetazo y patada que acabó con ella tumbada otra vez en el sofá. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, como intentando visualizar algo con más nitidez.

-Elizabeth-Chris levantó del sillón a Ellie, ella se aferró a su cuello y miró hacia delante.

-Oh, lo siento…-Piper asesinó con la mirada a Ellie, ésta enrojeció hasta la raíz-No quise asustarte, no debí de cogerle…Pero le vi y sabía que lloraría y entonces…

-¡Claro que no debiste cogerle! ¡No me fío de ti, ni un pelo!

-¡Piper!

La aludida corrió escaleras arriba. Chris mantenía la espalda de Ellie pegada contra su pecho. Las manos de Ellie temblaron cuando se quitó un par de rebeldes lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Vamos Ellie, sabes que está pasando por un momento muy…-Comenzó Paige poniéndose al lado los chicos.

-No es culpa de Piper-Exclamó Phoebe ladeando la cabeza-Desde el primer momento no estuve de acuerdo con que ella estuviese aquí, no me fío. Es peligrosa y no la conocemos de nada. Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, tienes hasta mañana.

Salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo. Los castaños ojos de Ellie miraron a los de Paige y a los azules de Chris. Volvió a quitarse algunas lágrimas de sus sonrojadas mejillas y comentó:

-Creo que iré a vestirme, esa magia no se va a aprender sola.

-No es necesario que hagamos esto si no quieres-Comentó Chris, dudando de la situación emocional de su hermana.

-Quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado, ha sido culpa mía y ya está. Punto.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Paige haciendo que los dos hermanos la mirasen-Basta.

Piper bajó con Wyatt en sus brazos, hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y salió de la casa. Paige miró fijamente a los chicos y siguió.

-Basta de cargar con culpas que no son vuestras. Basta de misterios. Contadme que pasa, ahora mismo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Paige…

-¿Quieres saberlo?-Las lágrimas caían con fiereza por su rostro-Ellas me odian. Mi familia me odia. Y encima, ni siquiera estoy en mi tiempo. Allí la única que parece que no me traga es mi madre. Mi propia madre.

-¿Familia?-Preguntó Paige con el corazón en un puño-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No me llamo Ellie. Mi nombre es Patty. Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell. Y ese de allí es Christopher Perry Halliwell.

Paige se llevó las manos a la boca. Parecía surrealista. ¿Serían sus hijos? ¿O sus sobrinos? Patricia tenía los mismos ojos que todas las Halliwell, de un café tirando a castaño y Christopher tenía el pelo moreno.

-Se suponía que yo solo estaba aquí para descubrir porque demonios me tratan como si tuviera 5 años. Ya lo he descubierto. Pero no, parece ser que esto no funciona así. Quiero volver a mi casa, a mi tiempo, con mi familia. Mi verdadera familia.

-Y yo la ayudaba, pero mi cometido es diferente aquí. No somos del mismo, esto, futuro.

Paige escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero en su subconsciente, seguía sacando parecidos. Volvió a posar la mirada en Patricia.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?-La morena no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, que temblaban-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

-Solo ayúdame a controlar esto-Estiró sus brazos y abrió las palmas-No sé por qué sigo aquí, no sé qué debo de hacer. Estoy perdida.

La más pequeña de las Halliwell, se tragó todas las preguntas que se estaban creando en su cabeza. Se acercó a la chica, contuvo sus propios sollozos y limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro de Patricia. La noticia le había dejado en shock, pero su cabeza le decía que, ante todo, debía ayudarles.

-Nunca estarás perdida, mientras sigas aquí.

* * *

><p>-Puedo sentir algo-Murmuró Wyatt sentado en el sofá.<p>

-¿El qué? ¿Es tu hermana?-Interrogó Piper lanzándose a su hijo mayor.

Caleb miró hacia arriba, intentando encontrarse con los ojos de Wyatt. Podía ver en los ojos verde-azulados del castaño un destello, algo que no podía descifrar. Paige y Phoebe se acercaron a Piper, que había adquirido una palidez extraña y había ganado unas marcas levemente azuladas bajo sus ojos.

-La siento aquí. Como si estuviese en la casa…

-…Pero no en esta dimensión-Concluyó Caleb por él.

-¿Cuándo se va a acabar esto?-Susurró cerrando los ojos y suspirando Piper-¿Cuándo va a volver?

-Pronto-Dijo Leo orbitando junto a otro hombre, para algunos conocido y para otros no-Él quería hablar, bueno, de Patricia.

-Pues que hable-Gruñó Chris acercándose a los demás.

-Sé que vuestra hija, hermana y sobrina respectivamente desapareció hace por lo menos cuatro días. Al principio, los Ancianos y yo pensamos en devolverla nada más terminase con lo que fue al pasado…Pero era la oportunidad que todos necesitábamos.

-¡Devolvédmela!-Chilló indignada Piper, levantándose y amenazando al Ángel del Destino-Ella no es vuestro arma, no podéis utilizarla a vuestro antojo.

-Patricia volverá cuando cumpla su cometido. Cuando descubra por completo sus capacidades. Derrotará a sus miedos y superara metas.

-Tiene 15 años…-Miró el reloj de la sala y comprobó que era la medianoche-…16 años. Lo único de lo que debería preocuparse era de salir con sus amigos, con su novio-Caleb sintió un gran nudo en su garganta-Vivir su vida de forma tranquila. No una vida como la que hemos llevado nosotras.

-Vuestras vidas volverán a ser tranquilas cuando ella regrese. Eso significará que ha terminado con el peligro.

Desapareció. Piper se lanzó al sitio dónde había estado el hombre. Caleb la rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió las tibias lágrimas de Piper en su cuello. Y en apenas un susurró dijo:

-Volverá. Pronto, lo presiento.

Piper pasó a los brazos de su marido. Caleb carraspeó un poco y fue hacia la cocina a por un poco de agua. Bebía tranquilamente cuando dos figuras del mismo porte entraron en ella.

-Esto nos está volviendo locos a todos, Caleb-Murmuró Pamela cerca de su hermana.

-Esto no me da buena espina-Aportó Penélope, de forma un poco más agresiva-Tú misma lo viste Pam, díselo, ahora.

-¿El qué me tienes que decir?-Caleb frunció las cejas, mirando a las dos castañas que tenía enfrente- ¿Qué has visto el qué?

-Yo puedo ver, algo así, como el futuro. Fue antes de venir aquí, estaba buscando una cosa en nuestro cuarto, cuando toqué una foto de las seis. La vi a ella, a Chris, a tía Phoebe y a tía Piper. Mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo y Patty estaba delante de tía Piper y de ella, como protegiéndolas de algo. Tenía algo en su abdomen-Lo dijo todo en un leve susurro, sin llegar a mirar directamente a los ojos a Caleb-Estaba clavado allí, era alargado…

-¿Cómo un puñal?-La respiración del moreno se volvió rápida.

-Una flecha. Y según mi hermana no era una flecha corriente-Penélope tenía un brillo de furia en sus ojos verde oscuro-Una flecha de luz negra.

-No le haría nada, no tiene parte de luz blanca ni si quiera…

-Te equivocas-Volvió a susurrar Pamela-Es tan luz blanca como Chris y Wyatt o como nosotras y Henry, el problema es que no ha salido todavía. Ella morirá.

La palabra resonó en sus oídos como si alguien la dijera pegado a un megáfono. Se quedó sin aire. Sintió como un cubo de agua fría lo bañaba de la cabeza a los pies.

-Tenemos a nuestros tíos allí a fuera. A nuestros padres. Nuestros primos y hermano. Están preocupados todos por Patricia, al igual que lo estarían si hubiéramos desaparecido alguna de nosotras-Penélope se retorcía el pelo, nerviosa-No sería capaz de decirles, "Mira, que Patty no va a regresar, va morir".

-Así que cállate, por una vez en tu vida. Esto solo lo sabemos los tres, recuerda que no siempre las visiones son completas-La voz de Pamela seguía siendo un susurro, pero amenazante-Prepárate para lo peor.

Caleb se quedó mudo. No podía articular ninguna palabra. Las gemelas salieron de la cocina y entró en su lugar Henry. Alzó su brazo y lo puso en su hombro.

-Mañana por la noche tocamos en el P3, acuérdate. A las 7 tenemos que estar allí para preparar todo.

-Lo sé Henry, lo tengo todo controlado-Caleb no reconoció su voz, que había bajado un par de octavas.

-Vamos, Patty volverá. Tengo la certeza de que aparecerá en el momento más inesperado.

-Ya no sé en qué creer amigo, ya no lo sé.

Caleb se quedó solo de nuevo en la cocina. Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y contempló su contenido. Una pulsera fina, de intrincados recorridos, que contenía una diminuta piedra azulada entrelazada entre los hilos de plata. "Nuestro plan de cumpleaños perfecto se ha estropeado Patty" pensó mientras volvía a guardar la caja en uno de sus bolsillos.

Caminó de nuevo al salón junto a los demás. Las tres hijas de Phoebe, Pauline, Pandora y Prue, le miraban con curiosidad. Con el pelo de un marrón muy oscuro, los ojos igual de castaños que Patricia y contando con solo 8 años las dos primeras y con 6 la última, sabían perfectamente que estaba pasando.

-Lebby…¿Patty volverá verdad?-Pauline se acercó a Caleb junto a sus hermanas.

-Sí, Lebby, ¿Ella lo hará?-Pandora tenía los ojos aguados, mantenía uno de sus manos cogiendo la de su hermana.

-Claro que volverá, no hagáis caso a ese hombre-Acarició las dos pequeñas cabezas de las niñas, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos.

Caleb miró a Prue, la única que todavía no había hablado. Fue un milagro que esa niña no estuviese llorando. Recordó cuando su novia le decía que era la única de sus primas que parecía tan fuerte como un muro de piedra, que era casi imposible hacerla llorar. También recordó, como aquel día que se quedó con Patty a cuidarlas a las tres, Prue se acercó a él y cogiendo su mano dijo "¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Lebby?" y le encantó aquel sobrenombre, que su novia adoptó para momentos cariñosos y las hermanas para referirse a él.

La niña tomó su mano y sonrió, como si le quisiese tranquilizar. Caleb le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Patty volverá entera-Dijo con su afinada voz-Lo sé.

Y Caleb, compuso una mueca triste, pensando que lo que había dicho la niña se alejaba bastante de la realidad.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Escucha estas palabras. Escucha mi llanto. Espíritu del otro lado. Ven a mí, te invoco, cruza ahora la Gran División"<em>

Las luces comenzaron a iluminar el ático. Era muy entrada la noche, por lo menos las tres de la madrugada. Paige se había quedado dormida antes de la medianoche, cansada por el largo día que tuvieron. Chris se había marchado a no sé dónde, dejando a tía y sobrina solas. Había sido difícil omitir detalles a Paige, como que iba a tener tres hijos o que tendría un marido humano. Observó con detenimiento a la mujer morena de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente. Al igual que a la castaña de ojos marrones que tenía junto a ella.

-Cielo, que grande estás-Comentó jovialmente Patricia, juntando sus manos y observando a su nieta.

-Sí, cada vez más mayor y poderosa-Completó Prue, regalándole una sonrisa a su sobrina-Felices 16, Patty.

-Gracias tía…¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa?-Ambas mujeres asintieron, cambiando su mueca a una preocupada-¿Cómo están todos?

-No te voy a engañar Patty, están mal. Asustados, confusos, preocupados-Patricia salió del círculo para poder abrazarla-Te están buscando y debo de decir que tienen un buen buscador.

-¿Cuándo podré volver?-Preguntó cansada Patty, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en su abuela-¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto?

-Pronto mi niña, pronto todo se acabará-Patricia acarició el pelo castaño de Patty y miró a Prue-¿Tú crees que debemos decírselo?

-¿Decirme el qué abuela?

-Sí. Como ha dicho, tienen el mejor buscador que podrían encontrar. Caleb, junto a tus hermanos y tus padres, han conseguido la máxima información que hay sobre ti y han destruido dos demonios.

-Es imposible, Caleb no es mágico. Caleb es mortal…

-Te equivocas, Caleb es mitad humano, mitad demonio-Patty se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-A Caleb le va a caer una buena en cuanto le vea, de esta no se libra-Patricia y Prue rieron ante la ocurrencia de la joven, su mueca volvió a ser cansada-Quiero volver ya a casa, con todos…Con mamá.

-Y lo harás cielo-Contestó su abuela. De fondo se escucharon unos tintineos-Ahora debemos irnos, pero quiero decirte una cosa más. Se fuerte y ten cuidado.

Patty observó cómo su abuela y su tía desaparecieron entre brillantes luces. Cerró el libro de las Sombras y bajó de nuevo al cuarto de Paige. Se quedó parada en la puerta, contemplando a su joven tía Paige. Intentó contener las lágrimas. Ella no quería a esa réplica más joven de su tía y madrina, quería a la mujer que la había visto crecer, hacer travesuras junto a su hijo y muchas cosas más. Tampoco quería las otras réplicas de su madre y de su tía Phoebe. Ellas la odiaban. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Se tumbó con rapidez al lado de Paige y esta la apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola. Antes de dormirse, tuvo un breve presentimiento. De esos que te oprimen el pecho y hacen que el corazón de te vaya muy rápido. De esos que sabes que pueden ser tan malos como buenos.


	6. Sabía como salvarla

**_Antepenultimo capítulo_**_ de este fic, debo de anunciarlo bien eh? Gracias a **HalliwellMB**, a **BellaHerms22 **y a todo aquel que esté siguiendo mi fic, dejando review en cada capítulo. Espero que sigais conmigo hasta que la historia acabe. MUCHAS GRACIAS :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Constance M. Burge, la idea de las Embrujadas es tuya y los actores son de ellos mismos. Menos lo inventado, que es mío, claro e_e_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did I go wrong?<em>

_Had I known how save a life"_

_The Fray_

Tranquilamente, bajó cada uno de los escalones. Al llegar al vestíbulo, rebuscó dentro de una cómoda y saco un lápiz y papel. Miró detenidamente la hoja en blanco y comenzó a redactar una carta. Apenas acabó minutos después. Alcanzó su bolso, que contenía la cámara de fotos y subió las escaleras de nuevo. Observó cómo Paige dormía tranquilamente, todavía en una posición cómo si ella estuviera entre sus brazos. Con el mayor sigilo del mundo, dejó el papel pulcramente doblado cerca de la mano de Paige, acarició su mano y puso rumbo hacia el cuarto de enfrente. La cabeza despeinada de Piper, sobresalía de entre las mantas. Patty abrió un cajón de la cómoda y en él metió el bolso de la cámara. Finalmente, con una vieja Polaroid en sus manos, en la que aparecían tres niñas pequeñas y otras tres mayores, se dirigió al cuarto de Phoebe. Se le humedecieron los ojos al contemplar el rostro calmado de la morena. Contempló tres segundos más la Polaroid y la metió debajo de un libro.

Sentada en los escalones inferiores, Patty esperó a que apareciese su hermano comiendo una chocolatina que había traído por equivocación del futuro. Distinguió la silueta de Chris aparecer entre órbitas azules y le tendió una mano. Tenía los ojos humedecidos. La sensación de ahogo incrementó.

-¿Vuelvo al futuro ya?-Comentó con un nudo en su garganta.

Chris ni si quiera respondió. Simplemente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras orbitaba de nuevo, aferrado a la mano de Patty, fuera de la mansión.

* * *

><p>La luz que invadió el oscuro cuarto, también despertó a Paige. Frotándose los ojos con fuerza, se estiró desperezándose. Al bajar los brazos, sintió algo áspero bajo su mano. Lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos y leyó detenidamente el reverso, dónde ponía "<em>Paige"<em> con una irregular y redondeada letra. Abrió confundida el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a leer:

"_Debería haberte dicho esto anoche, lo sé. Pero quiero darte las gracias por todo. Por defenderme, por permitir que compartiera la cama contigo (aunque eso lo llevas haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón), por enseñarme todas esas cosas. Eres increíble, en serio, tanto aquí como en el futuro. No puedo dejarte nada más que esta carta, pero quiero que le digas a Phoebe que mire debajo del libro que hay en su mesilla. Y esto último, quiero que lo guardes bien, cuando acabe esta carta, dejaré mi cámara en el fondo de un cajón de la cómoda de Piper, junto al bolso. Nunca deberás decirle nada, quiero que lo encuentre ella sola. No sé dónde me llevará Chris, pero espero que el lugar este guay. Cuídate, todavía os queda mucho por vivir._

_P.D: No serás mi madre, pero sí que eres la mejor de las madrinas."_

Los sollozos resonaron en su pecho, haciendo que vibrara levemente. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes surcaron sus mejillas. "_La mejor de las madrinas"_, entonces era su tía, por deducción lógica. Parecía increíble que Patty lo hubiera ocultado hasta ahora.

Salió descalza, corriendo todo lo rápido que podía al piso inferior. Piper la miró por encima de su taza de café, extrañándose, al igual que Phoebe, de que estuviera llorando.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Preguntó al notar su agitada respiración.

-Eso, pareces alterada-Completó Phoebe, ganándose que Paige le mirara fijamente.

-Se ha ido, Chris se la ha llevado de aquí-Ambas hermanas suspiraron-Me dijo que mirases bajo un libro de tu mesilla Phoebe, no sé qué puede haber.

Extrañada, subió a su cuarto. Fueron unos 3 minutos tensos esperando en la cocina. Entonces, apareció de nuevo, esta vez, con una Polaroid vieja entre las manos. Las tres hermanas contemplaron la fotografía, intentando descifrar las caras de las seis niñas que aparecían en ella.

-¿Quiénes son estas chicas?-Volvió a preguntar Piper, pasando el dedo por encima de las pequeñas caras.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-Murmuró Phoebe extrañada, ¿Acaso las tres niñas pequeñas tenían la misma nariz y el mismo color de ojos que ella?

-Parece que hay algo escrito por detrás-Observó Paige dándole la vuelta-Phoebe…¿Esa no es tu letra?

La aludida tragó ruidosamente. En el reverso, con letra estilizada, había seis nombres. "_Patricia, Penélope, Pamela, Pauline, Pandora y Prue". _Paige se fijó de nuevo en una de ellas, la que era más grande que las demás. Allí estaba Patty, con una sonrisa congelada.

-¿Para qué querría que yo tuviese esta foto?

-Espera un momento-Piper trajo la foto en la que aparecían ella, Phoebe y Prue-¡Está tomada en el jardín delantero de nuestra casa!

-¿Qué demonios?

La pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire. Una bola luminosa destrozó el marco de la puerta.

-¡Salid brujas, sabemos que estáis aquí!-La grave voz de un hombre resonó-¡Entregádnosla!

Las tres salieron al vestíbulo a enfrentar a lo que sea que hubiera llegado. Un hombre robusto, de ojos claros al igual que su pelo casi albino, se encontraba junto a una chica del mismo color de pelo y que cubría sus ojos con unas oscuras gafas.

* * *

><p>-No salgas, bajo ningún concepto de aquí, Patricia-Gruñó Chris mientras en su cabeza resonaban las voces de Piper, Phoebe y Paige.<p>

-¿Qué está pasando Chris?

-Están en peligro, las están atacando.

-¡Voy contigo!-Exclamó asustada Patty-¡Yo puedo ayudar!

-¡NO! ¡Quédate por una maldita vez a salvo! ¡Hazme caso, soy tu hermano mayor!

Chris desapareció en un remolino de órbitas. Patty ahogó un chillido cuando Chris ya no estuvo a su lado. La había dejado sola en aquel cuartucho del P3. No podía ser, ella tenía que ayudarles, a los cuatro. Pero no sabía cómo. En un momento de lucidez, pensó que tal vez, podría ser luz blanca como sus hermanos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Abrió un ojo, observando que seguía en aquel cuartucho. La sensación de ahogo fue incrementando, hasta tal punto, que sentía palpitar a su cabeza. El pánico comenzó a invadirla. ¿Qué pasaría si les pasara algo a cualquiera de las tres?, lo más probable es que el futuro cambiase. Miró al techo y le pareció escuchar un leve tintineo. Frustrada, gritó:

-¡Vamos! ¡Necesito estar allí!-El estómago comenzó a darle vueltas-¡Llévame a la mansión!

Y de pronto el cuarto se quedó vacío. Solamente un par de orbitas revolotearon hasta desaparecer completamente.

* * *

><p>Piper se escondió detrás de la pared. Habían conseguido destruir al hombre con ayuda de Chris, pero ahora les estaba costando eliminar a la chica. Había cogido a Phoebey a Chris, inmovilizándoles contra la pared con una especie de cuerdas. Paige intentaba lanzarle cualquier cosa, pero una bola de luz impactó en su pecho y salió disparada hacia atrás, rompiendo la mesa al caer.<p>

-Venga, sal Piper-Canturreó en tono burlón aquella muchacha, Piper podía ver cómo sujetaba con firmeza una ballesta-Esta vez no está tu pequeña niña para salvarte.

-¿Mi pequeña niña?-La demonio rió con fuerza.

Unas luces blanco-azuladas aparecieron en el salón y la silueta de la muchacha que Piper había echado por la mañana apareció junto a ellas.

-¡Patricia, no! ¡Te matará!

"_¿Patricia? ¿No sé llamaba Ellie?" _pensó Piper saliendo de su escondrijo y dando la cara. Bajó la ballesta y poniéndose la mano en la cintura dijo:

-Muy mal Patty, no se debe mentir a mamá-Regañó en un tono infantil la albina.

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada más!-Escupió enfurecida Patty, comenzando a crear chispas a su alrededor.

-Piper, Piper, Piper…Has tratado mal a tu propia hija, sangre de tu sangre, la has menos preciado. ¿Quién le diría a la pequeña Patty que su madre la iba a tratar igual que en el futuro?

-¿Soy tu madre? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Preguntó la morena confundida, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Primero Wyatt, luego Christopher-Señaló al muchacho que se retorcía contra las ataduras-Y por último, Patricia. Nos crearás muchos problemas en el futuro-Lanzó una flecha, que pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Piper.

-¡He dicho que te calles, Coral!

Una terrible descarga eléctrica sacudió al demonio, lanzándola contra el ventanal. Pronto se alzó rápido y lanzó una bola de energía que impactó violentamente contra Patty, alejándola de Piper. Coral volvió a empuñar la ballesta y apuntando, dijo:

-Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

Pasó todo muy rápido ante los ojos de Piper. Por un momento, tuvo a Paige delante de ella. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y Patricia apartó a Paige hasta ponerla junto a ella. Abrió los brazos en cruz, esperando cualquier ataque. La flecha negra sobrevoló con rapidez todo el salón y se enterró en el abdomen de Patty. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos, boqueando en busca de aire y sujetando la flecha que tenía clavada. Se derrumbó en pocos segundos, quedando tendida en el suelo.

-Que fallo. Ahora no fallaré-Cargó otra flecha, dispuesta a disparar de nuevo.

-Nunca volverás a tocarnos-Farfulló Piper enfurecida y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Coral volvió a reír de forma estridente. Pero fue lo último que hizo con vida. En apenas un segundo, había estallado en llamas gracias a la mayor de las hermanas y su poder. Las cuerdas se disolvieron y Phoebe y Chris corrieron junto a Paige y Piper, que se encontraban atendiendo a Patricia.

-¡Curadla, Paige, Chris!-Exclamó en un grito ahogado la morena, manteniendo la cabeza de Patty en sus rodillas.

-¡Eso intento Piper!-Gritó en respuesta su hermana, que aunque sus manos se iluminaban la flecha no desaparecía o la herida no se curaba-¡Hay que sacarla la flecha!

-No, no podemos-Murmuró llorando Chris-Morirá igualmente, es una flecha de luz negra. Ellos lo han dicho.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que ellos digan! ¡No voy a dejar que muera!-Pero se calló cuando escuchó a Patty balbucear.

-Tía Paige-Sollozó con voz entrecortada y angustiada Patty-Tía Paige…

-Cariño estoy aquí-Intentó decir entre lágrimas-Estoy aquí.

-Eso está…bien-Patty sonrió con los ojos cerrados-Esto se ha acabado…Me voy.

-No, no te vas-Dijo con determinación Phoebe, poniendo las manos sobre la flecha-Te sacaré la flecha ahora…

-No, déjalo…Ya oíste a Chris. Moriré igualmente…-Piper fue sintiendo como la piel de Patty descendía de temperatura-Siento haberos causado…problemas aquí.

-La que lo siente soy yo, no puedo sentirlo más-Sollozó Piper acariciando la cara de su hija-Tenías que habérnoslo dicho antes, te hubiéramos podido salvar…

-Esto es culpa mía-Murmuró Chris tapándose el rostro con las dos manos-Te dije que te quedaras allí, que no te movieras. No te tuve que decir lo que pasaba.

-Si hubiera hecho…lo que todos dicen…Nada de todo esto hubiera…pasado-Murmuró débilmente con una sonrisa-Soy así de cabezota.

El cuerpo de Patty comenzó a irradiar un tenue brillo, que cada vez se fue haciendo más intenso. Alguna que otra luz dorada aparecía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué brilla?-Dijo asustada Paige, viendo como su sobrina no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué no dice nada?-Siguió Phoebe, intentando buscarle el pulso.

-Se la están llevando-Susurró Chris con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡No, no podéis! ¡No os la llevéis!

La súplica lastimera de Piper quedó suspendida en el aire, junto a los sollozos de Paige y Chris. Phoebe se limitó a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza. El cuerpo de Patty desapareció por completo, entre luces blancas y doradas.


	7. Muy lejos

**_Et voilá!_**_ Aquí tenéis el último capítulo de I'll Survive (queda el epílogo, pero ya sabeis) espero que os haya gustado este fic con el que he reido, llorado, emocionado y ligeramente dibujado (sí, tengo tendencia a dibujar cosas) Gracias por los reviews, **HalliwellMB, BellaHerms22 y kei-san **:3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ De verdad, estoy harta de poner que esto de es de Constance M. Burge (menos los personajes desconocidos, que son míos) y los actores que son de si mismos._

* * *

><p>"<em>Plans of what you're future hold<em>

_Foolish lies of growing old_

_It seems we're so invencible._

_The truth is so cold._

_A final song, a last request._

_A perfect chapter, laid to rest"_

_Avenged Sevenfold._

Apenas quedaban unos minutos para la actuación de aquella noche. Había bastante gente allí afuera, los chicos no se lo esperaban. Entre la gente que concurría el P3 normalmente y muchos amigos del instituto (acompañados por sus padres, fue la condición de Piper) estaba abarrotado. Caleb hacía ritmos rápidos con las baquetas, de las diferentes canciones que iba a tocar. Henry aporreaba el bajo, frustrado, intentando coger más habilidad con sus dedos. Marcus, el guitarrista solista, y Tyson, el guitarrista rítmico, se miraban a los ojos mientras se coordinaban en los acordes. La única chica del grupo, Amanda, a la que acababan de fichar, tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras estaba asomada a la ventana.

-Chicos, ya es la hora de salir-Anunció Piper entrando al cuartucho donde se encontraban.

-Venga. Acordaos, si alguno se equivoca…

-…No dejéis de tocar-Canturreó Amanda saliendo la primera, sin antes besar la mejilla de Henry, que se puso colorado de inmediato.

-Tío, te tiene bien enganchado-Comentó Tyson riendo junto a Marcus.

-Sí, mírate macho, te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano-Complementó Marcus chocando los cinco con Tyson.

"_Maldigo el día en que conocí a este par"_ pensó Henry asesinando con la mirada a los gemelos. Nunca le había gustado eso de que acabasen la frase del otro o se complementasen en cada palabra, ya que tenía un claro ejemplo metido en su casa desde que tenía 1 año. Se acercó a Caleb y le tocó un par de veces el hombro, llamando su atención.

-Salimos a escena, anímate vamos-Le ayudó a levantarse y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

De pronto, Caleb gruñó de dolor. Parecía que le habían clavado algo, con fuerza. Se sujetó con ambas manos el abdomen. Henry preocupado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que el moreno le contestó:

-No ha sido nada, no te preocupes-Cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza-Salgamos.

En su cabeza, se rememoró la escena de la noche pasada. Cuando Penélope y Pamela le dijeron la visión de ésta última. Una flecha, en su abdomen. Respirando agitadamente, subió al escenario, rezando a quién fuese para que la visión estuviese mal. Pero la mirada cristalina de Pamela, le confundió. ¿Podría ser que acababa de ver algo nuevo?

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que había. Tosió un poco y se incorporó. Todo era increíblemente blanco.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pasó su mano por su abdomen y soltó un pequeños quejido-Parece que es verdad que me clavaron una flecha.

Delante de ella se formó un torbellino de luces doradas y blancas y aparecieron ellas. Su abuela, su bisabuela y su tía. Las tres con tristes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-No estoy muerta, no lo estoy-Comprendiendo el significado de sus caras-¡Debo volver!

-Tranquila cielo, no pasará nada-Intentó calmarla su abuela.

-Sí, tranquila…-Murmuró Prue acercándose a ella.

-¡No, no quiero tranquilizarme ni asumir nada, porque yo no estoy muerta!-Su respiración comenzó a agitarse-Quiero volver, quiero volver, quiero volver…Debo volver…

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-Gritó Penélope acabando con los gritos de la chica-¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida y escucha lo que te tenemos que decir Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell!

-Mamá, no seas tan dura con ella-Patricia se acercó a su nieta y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

-Eso abuela, no lo fuiste cuando yo llegué aquí…-Complementó Prue frunciendo el ceño.

-Demonios, es que se parece tanto a tu hermana-Comentó malhumorada la anciana-Tan cabezota, sin escuchar nada de lo que le dice la gente…

-Pues entonces, como tú-Rió Patricia junto a su hija, mientras la chica intentaba tranquilizarse.

La castaña miró fijamente a su bisabuela, sintiendo vergüenza por ser una histérica. Penélope se aclaró la voz y comenzó:

-Antes de que te pongas a gritar como una descosida de nuevo, te tengo que informar de que no estás exactamente muerta.

-¿Cómo?-Patty parecía anonadada, por eso miró a su abuela y a su tía en busca de respuestas.

-Solamente estás de paso por aquí, al igual que cuando fuiste al pasado-La mueca que puso Patty, hizo que Penélope suspirara-Cuando pasa esto, normalmente, la bruja que va y viene de un tiempo a otro no se da cuenta de que pasa por aquí, como te pasó a ti al ir. Pero como has "muerto" en ese tiempo, tenías que pasar obligatoriamente por aquí.

-Bueno, pues ahora quiero volver a mi tiempo-Giró el cuerpo bruscamente y gruñó al sentir un agudo pinchazo donde le habían clavado la flecha-Y yo que creía que podía curarme automáticamente…

-No, te curarás como todo el mundo, con el paso del tiempo. Solo te tendrás que cambiar el vendaje cada día y ya está-Patricia acarició la mejilla de Patty, luego depositó un beso en su frente.

-Oh…De acuerdo, supongo…-Se tragó todo el enfado que tenía acumulado de pronto y miró a su tía-¿Y quién me va a devolver a mi tiempo?

Hubo otro pequeño torbellino de luces y apareció un hombre grande, de pelo rizado y con barba. Se acercó a su abuela, besó su sien y la abrazó con un brazo.

-Me parece que yo soy el que tiene ese deber, Patricia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó la castaña examinando al hombre, que hacía que le recordara a su tía Paige ligeramente.

-Soy Sam, el luz blanca de tu abuela-Tomó su mano y la apretó levemente-Y también el padre de tu tía Paige.

-Oh, encantada…¿Eres algo así como mi segundo abuelo?-Compuso un sonrisa y Sam se rió levemente.

-No estoy seguro, pero llámame simplemente Sam.

Sam se adelantó y cogió de la mano a Patty. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, al igual que las tres mujeres que le observaban.

-¿Preparada para volver, Patty?

-Siempre estaré preparada.

Y bajo la atenta mirada de Patricia, Penélope y Prue, el hombre y la muchacha desaparecieron en un haz de órbitas azuladas.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Paige!-Gritó Piper en la cocina-¡Podríamos haberla salvado!<p>

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ella me dijo que no te dijese nada!-Respondió Paige entre lágrimas.

-No quería cambiar el futuro-Farfulló Chris desde la puerta de la cocina- Aunque puede que lo haya cambiado ya.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ha sido una noche agitada-Intentó razonar Phoebe, posando sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanas-Venga.

-Idos vosotras, necesito estar sola un momento-Murmuró Piper echando un rápido vistazo al bolso azulado que había junto a su pie.

Phoebe ayudó a levantarse a Paige, a la que le temblaban las piernas como dos barritas de gelatina. Chris orbitó fuera del lugar, yendo a vete tú a saber dónde. Su hermana pequeña, susurró un "_Lo siento"_ tan lastimero, que la dieron ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo y abrazarla con fuerza. En cuanto se quedó sola, enganchó rápidamente el bolso y lo vació encima de la encimera. Una cámara, un cargador, una chocolatina y un papel que tenía algo escrito. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Esto cambiará el futuro, lo sé. Pero quiero que cuando nazca (y no te diré el año en el que será) y vaya creciendo, me des un espacio para mí. Quiero que comprendas que sabemos defendernos solos, sin vuestra ayuda. Por favor, trátame como a Wyatt o a Chris, no como alguien que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos._

_P.D: Conserva la cámara, por qué sé que en algún momento desaparecerá de donde sea que la guardes, gracias a mi curiosidad."_

-Eso significa que el futuro será diferente-Susurró llorando de nuevo-Viviremos como gente normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

Aferró con sus temblorosas manos la cámara y la encendió. Apretó uno de los botones de colores y apareció una imagen muy peculiar. Parecía que se había tomado hace poco. Patricia tenía en sus brazos a Wyatt, ambos estaban dormidos. Siguió pasando las fotos, encontrándose con una de Chris y Wyatt en el salón. Una de Paige trabajando en un escritorio. Otra de Phoebe colgada boca abajo con una pequeña niña delante de ella. Leo junto a tres chicos, en un lago. Dos hombres junto a cuatro niñas, dos de ellas castañas claras y otras dos más pequeñas morenas. Y la que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, una de ella junto a Patricia en la cocina. Hubo otra y se extrañó al ver a un muchacho de pelo negro azulado manteniendo en sus brazos a su hija. Quizás fuese su mejor amigo o su…novio.

-Pobre chico-Volvió a susurrar apagando la cámara-Esto le romperá el corazón.

Subió hasta su cuarto y guardó la bolsa dentro de su armario, en la parte más alta. Aprovechó la chocolatina que tenía en las manos y se la comió mientras se ponía el pijama. Abandonó su cuarto y entró en el de enfrente. Vio la silueta de Paige vibrar levemente bajo el edredón. Lo abrió un poco y se metió dentro, abrazando a su hermana con fuerza.

-Lo siento, cariño, siento haberte gritado.

La única contestación que obtuvo fue un par de sollozos llenos de palabras inentendibles.

* * *

><p>Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, pero reconocía el lugar. Estaba de nuevo en su casa. Encendió una luz y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaban todas y cada una de las fotos de su familia sobre el recibidor. De pronto, el contestador del teléfono saltó, oyéndose el mensaje:<p>

-"_¡Piper! Sé que hoy tocaban los chicos en el P3, solo llamaba para preguntarte que tal os encontrabais con lo de Patty, espero que aparezca pronto. Helen se puso a llorar como una descosida cuando se enteró, está preocupada. Bueno, debo de dejaros, el pequeño Erick me reclama por allí, adiós"-_La voz de Billie dejó de sonar después del pitido, haciendo que Patty tragara violentamente.

-¡El concierto! ¡El P3!-Intentó concentrarse de nuevo para orbitar-Venga, no me falles ahora…

No hubo ningún resultado, por lo que optó por salir corriendo, coger una de las bicicletas que había en el patio delantero y ponerse a pedalear lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

><p>Con una rapidez alucinante, enganchó el candado a la bicicleta y se tiró casi escaleras abajo. La música llenó sus oídos, mientras escuchaba una melodía conocida. Su canción. La de Caleb y la de ella. Divisó a Caleb tocando con fuerza la batería, mientras que los demás le intentaban seguir el ritmo. La única que no se daba cuenta de que los demás se intentaban ajustar al batería, era Amanda.<p>

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, emitiendo gruñidos de dolor y sintiendo pinchazos en la zona donde hace apenas pocas horas había tenido una flecha de luz negra clavada. El final de la canción llegó y con ella, la afectada voz de Amanda.

-Queríamos dedicarles esta canción con la que acabamos a la familia Halliwell, que no pasa por un buen momento, y sobre todo para nuestra amiga Patricia, que hoy es su cumpleaños y no está con nosotros para celebrarlo.

Se quedó parada entre la gente. Esperando a que alguien la viese. Y fue cuando aquel par de ojos grises la miraron de pronto, haciendo que su corazón diese una voltereta en su pecho. Observó cómo se puso nervioso e hizo el amago de saltar del escenario. Pero Amanda estaba haciendo las presentaciones del grupo. Le chistó a Henry y sus labios vibraron rápidamente. Los ojos verdes del chico se movieron entra la multitud y localizó a su prima. Caleb se deslizó sin que nadie se diese cuenta, menos Henry, del escenario. El corazón le empezó a latir con fiereza. Notó los brazos de Caleb rodearla por las espalda y ella echó sus brazos por encima del cuello del chico.

Y se besaron. Ambos pensaron que ese beso era como el de las películas de amor tontas. Pero lloraron mientras el beso duró. Henry, con una congestionada voz debido a las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, le robó el micrófono a Amanda y dijo:

-Por favor, quiero anunciar una cosa-Piper y Phoebe le miraron extrañadas al oírle, al igual que su familia entera-Parece que nuestra amiga, prima, hermana, hija, sobrina y novia, respectivamente, está entre los presentes.

Patricia alzó la vista y creyó ver cómo su madre comenzaba a buscarla, junto a los demás. Alcanzó la mano de Caleb y tiró de él hasta donde se encontraba su familia.

-Mamá…

-¡Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de esa forma sin…?

-Oh mamá, ya me regañarás luego-Sollozó Patty lanzándose a los brazos de su madre y su padre.

Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer de todos los rostros. Abrazos, besos y gritos de alegría. De todo.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, Patts-Farfulló completamente colorado Caleb sacando la cajita.

-Madre mía Lebby-Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio la pulsera-Es preciosa, muchísimas gracias de verdad.

Volvieron a besarse, un poco más calmados. Y de pronto, en la cabeza de Patty se iluminó una bombilla.

-¿Dónde está tía Paige?

-Tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela-Le informó su tío Henry-Estará allí.

-Necesito verla, ahora.

-¿Quieres que te orbite allí, Patty?-Preguntó Wyatt sonriendo.

-No Wy, no hace falta, creo que puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Todos la vieron cerrar los ojos y desaparecer entre las órbitas azules características de un luz blanca. Piper, impresionada, preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?

-¿Desde cuándo me llama WY?-Contestó mucho más sorprendido Wyatt, entre una mezcla de enfado y felicidad.

* * *

><p>Patty apareció en uno de los grandes pasillos de la escuela. Sabía llegar perfectamente hasta el despacho de su tía, así que lentamente se puso en marcha. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y susurró:<p>

-¿Puedo pasar, tía Paige?

La aludida subió la vista del papel que mantenía entre sus manos. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca y dijo:

-¿Cómo…cómo has vuelto?

-Es una laaaarga historia-Comentó Patty sentándose en las piernas de su tía y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

La castaña observó el papel que su tía tenía entre sus manos y soltó una risita. Paige sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de su sobrina y dijo:

-Me sigo sintiendo alagada. Por eso de que seré la mejor madrina.

-Oh, sabes que lo decía enserio.

-Lo sé, y por eso es mi deber de madrina informarte de que la próxima vez que te escapes de casa, diré lugar, compañías y que ibas a hacer allá donde fueses.

-Venga, no le harías eso a tu querida ahijada y sobrina preferida…

-Eso ya lo veremos jovencita-Ambas rieron, pero Paige juntó su cabeza con la de Patty diciendo-No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos, por favor.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Sobrina y tía se quedaron en el despacho, abrazadas y contemplando la carta que la misma Patty había escrito, pensando que no iba a sobrevivir a ese extraño pasado.


	8. Quédate conmigo

**_Bien, aquí_**_ les dejo el epílogo que más me ha gustado escribir. De hecho, me encanta escribir todos y cada uno de los epílogos de mis historias jajaja. Gracias a **keisi-san, BellaHerms22, HalliwellMB y muchas otras personas** que han dejado un review aquí y me han acompañado, junto a Patty, en esta intrepidante aventura._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Constance M. Burge, por el momento dejaré a tus personajes en paz, pero no creas que no volveré a la carga._

* * *

><p>"<em>And if this is what we've got,then what we've got is gold"<em>

_James Blunt_

* * *

><p><em>Diez años después.<em>

Hacía un soleado día de verano en San Francisco. Algunos niños jugaban en el jardín delantero de sus casas, y en una en concreto, había unos muy especiales.

-¡Quédate quieto Ryley!-Gritó una chica morena de pelo largo corriendo tras de un niño-¡Por favor!

-No, no, no, no, no, no-Canturreaba el niño castaño seguido por dos niñas castañas y un niño rubio-No dejaré que nos atrapes.

Prue tendría 16 años, pero su condición física después de treinta minutos corriendo, no era muy buena. Jadeó, tirándose al suelo, por lo menos podría hacerles picar. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Enseguida escuchó seis pares de pies acercarse a ella.

-Sabía que acabarías matándola-Sentenció una chillona voz.

-Oh cállate Michelle-Respondió Riley-Ella está bien, ¿Verdad Peeps?

-Está un poco pálida-Murmuró la pequeña Piper, aferrándose a su hermano, Jack-Jackie, ¿por qué no se mueve Prue?

-Maddie, deberíamos llamar a la abuela para que la revisara-Prue notó como el niño le tocaba la mejilla con un dedo-¡Maddie!

-Oh no, oh no-Comenzó a decir una de las niñas castañas-La abuela me matará, me matará…

Prue sintió las cinco respiraciones de los niños en su cara. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dijo:

-Bu.

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras los otros gritaron, sus caras eran realmente graciosas. Y echaron a correr dentro de la casa, seguramente con tía Piper, tía Paige o su madre.

* * *

><p>-Mírales como corren-Comentó Piper mezclando lo que tenía en la gran olla-Parece que sacan a Prue de quicio.<p>

-Sí, parece que quiere matarles-Rió Paige meciendo al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos-Espero que William no le dé tanto la tabarra cuando crezca.

-Es inevitable-Le siguió Phoebe dándole con una cuchara a una pequeña niña castaña oscura algo de comida-Estoy por jurar que Pheebs será realmente revoltosa, como su tía abuela-Besó la frente de la niña y ésta soltó una pequeña risita.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Los niños de apenas 2 años se miraron entre ellos, extrañados por el ruido que causaban. Unos haces de luces prorrumpieron en la cocina y entre ellos apareció Patty. Una embarazadísima Patty.

-Mamá, no sé qué me pasa-Informó asustada, mirándose las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa de qué, cielo?-Piper fue a abrazar a su hija, pero se llevó un chispazo-¡Ay!

-No sé por qué me pasa eso.

-Siéntate aquí, ven-Paige y Phoebe procuraron no tocar a su sobrina pero recibieron lo mismo que su hermana-¿Viniste bien cargada, eh?

-Creo que lo mejor es que saquéis a Phoebe y a William de aquí-Sentenció la castaña de 26 años tratando de no tocar a sus sobrinos.

-Os dejamos a solas entonces…

Paige y Phoebe abandonaron la cocina junto a los pequeños, dejando a madre e hija a solas. Piper, por precaución, palmeó la mano de su hija con sus propias manos protegidas por unos guantes de goma para fregar. Alguna lágrima rebelde se escapó de los ojos de la joven y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-¿Y si la niña se está adelantado?-Preguntó todavía asustada Patty.

-No es probable, cuando estuve embarazada de vosotros, antes del momento recuerdo que estaba de muy malhumor, tu tía Phoebe estaba realmente glotona al final de los nueve meses y tu tía Paige…Bueno, ella simplemente sufría un pequeño problema, lloraba muy fácilmente.

-Mamá, te parece normal que casi electrocuto a mi marido ayer o que me vengan objetos a las manos sin haberlos pedido, yo no tengo telequinesis orbital de esa-Dijo Patty enfadada-Y no soy la única que tiene problemas con sus poderes, hoy por la noche tuve que echar a Caleb porque estaba demasiado _"caliente"_ para mi gusto.

-No quiero saber lo que han estado haciendo ustedes dos por las noches-Piper alzó ambas manos dando a entender que no quería ninguna imagen rara en su cabeza.

-No, no ese tipo de caliente mamá. Estaba como ardiendo. Como si tuviese, que de hecho los tenía, 45 grados de temperatura.

-Eso es realmente extraño…¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

Antes de que ninguna pudiese continuar, unos gritos las alarmaron. Pudieron ver cómo cinco niños entraron corriendo en el salón, seguidos de una risueña Prue. Patty bufó por el comportamiento de su prima, seguro que fue ella la que les hizo gritar de esa manera.

-¡Abuela Piper, abuela Piper!

-¿Qué pasa niños?

Piper alzó a su pequeña nieta, que curiosamente tenía su mismo nombre, y la sentó en su regazo. Jack simplemente se quedó estático cerca de su tía Patricia.

-Prue nos asustó, abuela. Se quedó en el suelo, como si estuviese muerta y nos asustó.

-Seguro que no fue para tanto cielo-Jack rodó los ojos condescendiente, de acuerdo con su abuela, aunque él hubiera chillado también-Oh, Jack, no toques a tu tía cielo…

-¿Por qué?

A Jack no le dio tiempo a posar su pequeña mano en el brazo de su tía, porque un hombre de pelo negro lo alzó en brazos y dijo:

-Porque te electrocutaría como si metieses los dedos en un enchufe.

-Tío Lebby, tengo mucho calor-Jadeó sofocado Jack, intentado deshacerse de los brazos de su tío.

-Oh lo siento campeón-Le dejó en el suelo y besó en los labios a su esposa, ganándose un pequeño calambre-Mmm…Chispeante, cariño.

-JA-JA-JA-Se rió sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie-Si no tuviera a tu hija aquí dentro te patearía el culo de una mane…Oh.

Las dos Piper, Jack y Caleb se quedaron extrañados. Había sido un "Oh" raro. No de sorpresa, ni de dolor. Simplemente "Oh". Patty comenzó a jadear de pronto y dijo:

-¿Mamá? ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de ir al médico?

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te sientes mal?-La morena dejó a la niña en el suelo y se acercó lentamente a su hija.

-Paige quiere salir ya-Murmuró agarrándose con una mano la tripa y con la otra a la encimera.

-¿Tu tía? ¿Por qué iba tu tía a querer salir?-Siguió Piper extrañada, mirando a Caleb.

-¡Mamá por el amor de Dios, la bebé!-Gritó desesperada.

-Es imposible cielo, la bebé tendría que salir en un par de semanas…-Intentó tranquilizarla Caleb.

-¡TE DIRÉ YO CUANDO TU HIJA QUIERE SALIR CALEB FINDLEY!-Chilló Patty soltando una fuerte descarga que tumbó a su marido.

-Oh madre mía, tranquila cariño…¡Paige, Phoebe! No va a dar tiempo a llevarte al hospital, está muy lejos-Miró a Jack y Piper-Decirles que saquen a vuestros primos del salón, que la niña va a nacer ya.

Ambos corrieron y con todo el cuidado del mundo, Piper llevó a su hija al salón. Con ayuda de sus hermanas consiguieron tumbarla en la mesa. Sí, la misma mesa dónde ella misma había dado a luz hace 30 años a su primer hijo.

-¡Wyatt! ¡Chris! ¡Leo! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-Venga cariño, solo tienes que empujar un vez más-Consoló Piper a Patty, la cual lloraba.

-¿Dónde está el estúpido de Caleb?-Preguntó entre sollozos, apretando la mano de su madre y mirando a su padre.

-La próxima vez, no tumbes de una descarga al padre de tu hija, parece que está atontado-Quitó hierro al asunto Wyatt, intentando no mirar las intimidades de su hermana.

-Sí, porque le está costando reaccionar-Completó Chris con su pequeña Phoebe en brazos.

-Es la última vez, la última vez y ya estará con nosotros-Dijo Phoebe un tanto optimista-¡Empuja!

Entre el grito de Patty y los lloriqueos de la niña recién nacida, Caleb se despertó de golpe. La mayoría de los adultos reían, mientras que los orgullosos abuelos por quinta vez lloraban de felicidad. Caleb se acercó a Paige, que mantenía a la niña entre sus brazos, limpiándola con cuidado.

-¿Puedo cogerla?

-Claro, es tu hija, cógela.

Como si fuera de cristal, la acunó entre sus brazos. Unas hebras de pelo rubio adornaban la pequeña cabecita de la niña. Se acercó a Patty y besando sus labios, esta vez sin ese molesto calambre, susurró:

-Es preciosa Patts, lo has hecho genial-Le pasó con cuidado a la pequeña-Se parece muchísimo a ti…

-Y ligeramente al tonto de su padre-Sollozó de nuevo, alegre por tener a su hija en brazos.

-Tía Patty-La afinada voz de Piper hizo eco en el salón, por detrás iba Prue con Phoebe en brazos-¿Podemos ver a la bebé?

-Claro que sí, venid, acercaros…

Caleb alzó a Piper para que pudiese verla mejor y Phoebe abrió los ojos curiosa, viendo al bulto que tenía su tía entre los brazos. Prue simplemente acercó un dedo a su mejilla y la acarició con cuidado.

-¿Por qué es tan pequeñita?-Volvió a preguntar Piper-Parece como de nube-Comentó apretando levemente la manita de la pequeña.

-Yo te aseguro que tu tía no se comió un tanque de nubes-Bromeó Prue sonriendo, sorprendida por el claro cabello que tenía.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar tía?

-Paige-Miró a su madrina de reojo, que soltó lágrimas de emoción-Melinda. Paige Melinda Halliwell.

Y cómo ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, la habitación se iluminó con una tenue luz azulada. En el mismo momento que desapareció, las Embrujadas supieron que una nueva generación de protectoras del bien, acababa de ser consagrada.


End file.
